


Lookers-on see most of the game

by Panda_Pooh



Category: Snatch. (2000), The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Everyday Life, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh
Summary: Рэй помогает Тренеру с поиском квартиры и где-то в процессе умудряется влюбиться.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Глава 0. Really thought we made a sweet team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorkable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/gifts).



> Эта огромный кусок сахарной ваты, сиропа и маршмэллоу.  
> Просто романтическая комедия залитая молочным шоколадом.  
> be prepared.
> 
> Моей милой Душечке, которая очень давно просила текст про "квартиры" и вот я его наконец-то его родила :3

Всё началось с секса в машине. Нет, если быть точным, всё началось с ограбившей их команды подростков-переростков, ёбаных бойцовских мишек Гамми. А если совсем точным, с решения Микки продать бизнес, приведшего к куче проблем, парочке смертей, непрекращающейся головной боли и знакомству с Тренером. Именно это знакомство и закончилось адреналиновым откатом и сексом в машине. Отличное завершение, чтобы «при всём уважении» больше не увидеться.  
И так оно и было бы, если бы Рэймонд, разбираясь с последствиями «русской рулетки», не упахался настолько, что написал Тренеру «не хочешь ещё раз потрахаться?». Ответа Рэй не ждал, они не виделись уже три месяца и Тренер явно хотел, чтобы так было и дальше. Ещё много-много лет, пока смерть не разлучит их. Рэй не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что Тренер заблокировал его номер сразу же, как вышел тогда из машины. Но сообщение висело с уведомлением «доставлено». Через пару минут оно сменилось на «прочитано».  
Тренер оказался немногословен.  
«У тебя?»  
«Да»  
«Сейчас?»  
«Да»  
Вот тут точно стоило появиться сообщению с предложением пойти далеко-далеко, но Тренер приехал. Через тридцать две минуты.  
Выглядел он непривычно. Рэй ждал неизменный цветастый костюм, шляпу в тон к очкам, напряжённый излом бровей и поджатые губы. Таким он помнил его в последнюю встречу, таким он думал увидит его и сейчас. Но тогда Тренер торопился уйти, сейчас же он никуда не спешил. Под серой паркой оказалась обычная толстовка и спортивные брюки, никакой кричащей клетки. Из знакомого только очки и внимательный взгляд.  
Рэй пропустил Тренера в дом, продолжая рассматривать. Он успел достаточно обрасти с момента их последней встречи. Недельная щетина из воспоминаний сменилась полноценной бородой.  
— Решил не тратить время на стрижки? — спросил Рэй взглядом прослеживая наползающие на уши вихры. Некогда колючий выбритый затылок был очаровательно пушистым, а седая прядь на вдовьем мыске стала ещё заметнее.  
— Зима же. — коротко ответил Тренер.  
— Через неделю уже март. — заметил Рэй, с удивлением даже для себя.  
Тренер пожал плечами, стаскивая ботинки за пятки.  
— Фирменный костюм тоже на зиму не предусмотрен?  
— Все в стирке.  
— Красноречие твоё там же? — усмехнулся Рэй.  
— А ты меня болтать позвал? — по-птичьи склонил голову Тренер.  
Нет, болтать Рэй совершенно не собирался. И он достаточно ценил своё время, чтобы потянуть Тренера на второй этаж сразу же, как только тот домыл руки.  
Целоваться, когда оба с бородой, было непривычно, хоть и так же приятно.  
— В следующий раз, надеюсь, ты побреешься.  
— В следующий раз? Это не единовременная акция? — спросил Тренер.  
Рэй дёрнул плечами, ни «да», ни «нет». Секс без обязательств не то, что он планировал заранее. Во всяком случае, обычно.  
— Подбросим монетку, может побреешься ты. — продолжил Тренер усмехнувшись, снова потянулся за поцелуем, нежно огладив Рэя по бороде.  
С монетами Рэю никогда не везло, однажды по воле одиннадцати грамм никеля ему пришлось покрасить волосы в синий цвет и долго выслушивать мнение учителей, соседей и абсолютно левых людей по этому поводу. Одно мнение он даже почувствовал на своих рёбрах. Единственная радость — волосы Турецкого, которому в том споре выпала решка и счастье остаться при своём цвете, через несколько лет начали стремительно покидать его голову и предоставили возможность для реваншных шуток.  
Собственная борода Рэю нравилась, но исполнительность и жадность Тренера в постели, такая жаркая и всепоглощающая как и в их первый внезапный раз, нравилась больше, поэтому он заранее смирился с проигрышем. Каждый поцелуй, каждый стон неминуемо вёл его к мысли, что это обязательно нужно продолжить.


	2. Глава 1. I'm gonna kiss you like the sun browns you

Насыщенность последних недель была прямо пропорциональна количеству новых европейских экспортных поставок. У Рэя начало складываться впечатление, что после неудачной продажи бизнеса Микки решил сбыть всю траву разом, а заодно окончательно лишить Рэя сна и жизни за пределами работы. Рэй лишаться ни того, ни другого особо не хотел, поэтому максимально рационализиовал и утрамбовал своё рабочее расписание, и теперь спокойно ехал на встречу с Тренером.   
Как выяснилось, после нескольких месяцев их плотного горизонтального сотрудничества, они устраивали друг друга не только в качестве «любовников без обязательств», но и как интересные собеседники. Встречи с чёткой целью потрахаться и сбросить напряжение начали обрастать такими опциями как: ужины, приятельские разговоры и даже походы в музей. Так что сейчас их с Тренером следовало называть «друзьями с привилегиями». Дружеские посиделки по вечерам пятницы и не менее дружеский секс.  
Тренер, как они и договаривались, ждал его на пересечении Чешир-стрит и Валланс-роуд.  
Сегодня Рэй выбирал место для ужина и всё что пришло ему в голову был недалеко находившийся от зала «Лев». Новый бар Микки расположенный почти на границе Лондон Сити, нестареющая английская классика в царстве стекла и бетона. Отделанный тёмно-зелёными деревянными панелями с литыми фонарями и кованой вывеской, среди безликих офисных зданий он смотрелся как кусочек пазла, который маленький ребёнок по ошибке вставил из другого набора.  
Рэй был настроен по отношению к этому бару скептически. Он предпринял несколько разных попыток решить тревожащий его вопрос: найти для «Льва более подходящее место или сделать его под стать окружению. Но Микки был упрям, как и всегда.   
«Где Льву быть, если не в каменных джунглях?» — сказал он, поставив широкую роспись на договоре о покупке недвижимости. Рэй в тот момент боролся с желанием закатить глаза.  
Единственный, по мнению Рэя, сейчас плюс «Льва» заключался в том, что от зала до него было всего двадцать пять минут своим ходом, а на машине и того меньше. Рэй привычно припарковался у противоположного здания. Бар шумел, несмотря на то, что уже стоял вечер и большинство офисных работников отхлынуло из сити, торопясь домой. В сравнении с «Принцессой Викторией» и «Головой Короля», «Лев» был маленьким. Большая часть столов в нём уже была занята и Рэй порадовался, что догадался позвонить и предупредить оставить для них столик. Хотя к определённым плюсам можно было отнести и то, с какой скоростью обслуживали в «своём баре».  
Они сделали заказ у барной стойки и удобно устроились за небольшим столиком, подальше от основной массы людей. Тренер, по видимому чувствуя усталость Рэя, тут же занял стул, оставляя для него возможность удобно устроиться на диванчике.  
— Приятного вечера, босс, — пробасил Стив, один из барменов, принёсший молочный стаут для Тренера и индийский пейл-эль для Рэя. Разложил перед ними приборы, зажёг пахнущую характерным древесным ароматом свечу и ушёл обратно за барную стойку.   
— Значит ещё один бар Микки? — Тренер с интересом разглядывал интерьер, развернувшись вполоборота.  
— Здесь хорошая кухня.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Так что нового, кисуля? — Тренер вновь сел ровно, лицом к Рэю и улыбнулся.  
У Рэя дёрнулся глаз.   
— Это строчка из песни. — поспешил оправдаться Тренер.  
— Я знаю. И моя близкая подруга очень любит меня ей мучить. — Рэй надеялся, что вселенское возмездие тоже кольнуло сейчас Энни куда-нибудь.  
— За этим должна быть какая-то история.  
— О, и она есть. Но её никто никогда не узнает.  
— Никогда-никогда?   
— Никогда! — грозно произнёс Рэй.  
Тренер рассмеялся.  
— Ладно. Но всё же, как дела? — прозвучало ласково.   
— Боюсь, если я начну рассказывать, то в итоге скачусь в нытье о том, какие все некомпетентные, ленивые и выводят меня из себя.   
— Так плохо?  
— Не плохо. Просто не так, как надо и это бесит. — практически сквозь зубы проскрипел Рэй. О работе думать не хотелось. Наверное и правда, стоило выбрать другое место для ужина. — Расскажи лучше ты что-нибудь.  
Истории Тренера успокаивали, иногда смешили до икоты, и уж точно отвлекали. Рэй от этой своеобразной дружбы выигрывал по всем фронтам.  
— Хмм, — Тренер задумчиво обвёл пальцем кромку бокала, отпил и снова вернул руки на стол. Решал, что будет интересно Рэю услышать или какой-то личный ритуал? — Парни насмотрелись какого-то мультика про пещерного человека и решили следующий клип сделать с мультяшными вставками. Нашли где-то аниматора и теперь он сидит в моём кабинете, пьёт мой кофе и рисует им клип. Я честно говоря, немного волнуюсь, что они его похитили.   
— Может стоит уточнить этот момент? — с улыбкой предложил Рэй.  
— Может, но я пока не оправился от расхищения моих кофейных запасов.  
— Переходи на чай.  
— А что, аниматоры не пьют чай?  
— Вот и проверишь.   
Тренер выразительно посмотрел на Рэя, его нахмуренные брови сложились в идеально читаемое «не буду я свой чай на аниматоров тратить».  
— К слову, это был ещё и не первый аниматор, — усмехнулся Тренер, снова отпил стаут и продолжил: — Первый, которого они нашли, оказался аниматором детских праздников. Пришёл в костюме зебры, и очень удивлялся «а где же дети».  
Рэй подавился смехом, чуть не разлив свой напиток.  
— Почему именно зебра?  
— Я не стал уточнять. Ещё Катя сломала нос Праймтайму.   
— Случайно или заслуженно?  
— Да кто же знает.  
Катя была новой ученицей Тренера. Иммигранты-родители были заняты поиском работы и возможностью любым способом закрепиться, так что подросток был предоставлен в некотором роде себе, а не самый лучший район проживания определил поведение. В этом районе Тренер и познакомился с Катей, когда она решила скрасить Тренеру вечер бейсбольной битой. Как итог у девчонки появилось занятие получше нападения на случайных прохожих, а у Тренера добавилось забот.  
Кстати о заботах.  
— Как твоя сестра? — поинтересовался Рэй, когда учтивый Стив принёс им еду.   
— По уши в пелёнках, но, кажется, малыш не унаследовал её любви к ночным орам, так что они высыпаются. — с нежной улыбкой поделился Тренер. — Зовёт в Ирландию, нянчиться.  
— Поедешь?  
— Да, но пока не знаю когда. Я вроде как собрался переезжать.  
Рэй нахмурился.   
— Переезжать в другую квартиру или… — мысль о том что Тренер мог переехать в другой город неприятно кольнула.   
— Угу, в квартиру. — подтвердил Тренер, задумчиво посмотрел на картошку, очевидно решая, стоило её есть руками или приборами.  
Рэй расслабленно выдохнул. Глупость, но он уже так привык к их встречам, что перестать видеться с Тренером было бы невероятно обидно. Не то чтобы Рэй этого бы «не пережил», но Тренер стал отдушиной, свежим сосновым запахом, когда выезжаешь из пыльного города.   
— С чего вдруг решил сменить место жительства? — расслабившись спросил Рэй.  
— Мне досталось наследство от недавно почившего деда и я хочу его потратить? — засмеялся Тренер. — Зачем люди переезжают в новые квартиры?  
— Пополнение в семье? Желание расшириться? Переехать в более... приятный район? — предположил Рэй.  
— Потому что нынешнее жильё перестало соответствовать твоим требованиям? — продолжил Тренер.  
— Точно. И какие у тебя требования к новой квартире?  
— Хм. — Тренер задумался, пожевал губу. — Две комнаты, не слишком большие, не слишком маленькие, окна на южную сторону, желательно. Балкон или лоджия. Не в жопе мира.  
— Очень общие требования.  
— Но достаточные.   
— Ладно. Уже посмотрел что-нибудь?  
Тренер смешно сморщил нос и поправил подскочившие следом очки.  
— Да, посмотрел пару вариантов, но какое-то всё… Я бы сказал разочаровывающе.  
— Так плохо? — повторил Рэй фразу Тренера, ухмыльнувшись. Услышал в ответ грустный вздох.  
— Тут скорее дело в том, что удивительно много людей научились пользоваться фотошопом.  
Рэй хмыкнул, стащил картошку с тарелки Тренера и вспомнил, как приобрёл собственный дом.   
Он и не планировал тогда переезжать, ему нравилось жить близко к центру, смотреть из окна как просыпался город и как он засыпал, ему хватало трёх комнат на два этажа и объединённой с кухней гостиной. Никаких кладовых и столовой, небольшой дворик и тихие соседи с наглым рыжим котом, любившим устроится в его большом уличном кашпо с эвкалиптом.  
А потом один из их лэндлордов решил продать непонятно сколько простаивавший без дела «маленький» домик, и Рэй, быстро просчитав все риски, будущие вложения и соотнеся их с окупаемостью, понял, что это действительно выгодная сделка. Турецкий тогда восторгов Рэя не оценил, скептически оглядев ещё не отреставрированный дом, он решительно предложил ещё раз проверить историю сделок «там явно где-то есть пункты про загадочную смерть бывших владельцев».   
Турецкому бы точно понравился Тренер.

Уже в конце вечера Стив подошёл забрать их опустевшие тарелки и поставил перед ними тёмное блюдце с двумя круглыми конфетами. Рэй нахмурился, Стив же напротив, улыбнулся.  
— Остались с дня рождения. — неловко оправдался он.  
— Тогда с днём рождения! — искренне поздравил Тренер.  
— Спасибо. Кстати, они с предсказаниями. — ещё шире растянул улыбку Стив, становясь похожим на добродушного дровосека. Он ловко подхватил их тарелки и подмигнув Рэю, скрылся за дверью в кухню.   
Рэй посмотрел на конфеты. Было что-то наивное в этом угощении сладостями. Будто они детском саду, одному из мальчишек исполнилось пять и мама дала ему с собой мешок угощений — поделиться со всеми друзьями.   
Конфета оказалась приторной, сладкая сливочная начинка и молочный шоколад. Рэй пожалел, что уже допил свой эль. Предсказание вышло ещё слаще и явно было рассчитано на кого-то другого.  
«Готовь своё самое красивое платье. Скоро оно тебе понадобится».   
Он собирался убить Стива. По лицу Тренера невозможно было понять, досталось ли ему нечто такое же потрясающее.  
— Надеюсь, в твоём предсказании написано про секс этим вечером.  
— Что-то вроде того, — мягко улыбнулся Тренер. — Парень определённо заслужил чаевые.   
— Если мы уйдём прямо сейчас обещаю выписать ему премию. — проворчал Рэй и, не выдержав, запил сладкий конфетный вкус оставшимся стаутом Тренера.  
— Интересная мотивация.  
— Могу придумать для тебя другую.  
— Да нет, думаю, я и так достаточно замотивирован. — подмигнул ему Тренер. 

Дорога до квартиры Тренера не заняла много времени, машин на тёмных ночных улицах было совсем мало. Где-то на подъезде к дому у Рэя открылось второе дыхание. Или первое. Очень-очень сексуально возбуждённое дыхание, если быть честным. Может конфеты были с сюрпризом? Или у Рэя выработался рефлекс не хуже, чем у собаки Павлова.  
В любом случае, стоило дверям лифта закрыться, он сделал два шага вперёд, сократил расстояние между ним и Тренером до минимума. Руки Тренера как по команде пробрались под борты лёгкого плаща, ласково погладили бока через грубоватую ткань рубашки.  
— Отсосать тебе в лифте, Тре-нер? — нараспев произнёс Рэй.  
— В этом лифте? Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Скоро миссис Мартинс поведёт Киппи на прогулку. Представь, что случится с бедной старушкой, если она нас застанет. — задумчиво протянул Тренер, при этом снимая с себя очки и убирая их в карман спортивной кофты.  
Рэй проследил взглядом это движение и ухмыльнулся.  
— Она будет в восторге.  
— Она меня засудит.  
— Это я тебя сейчас засужу. — недовольно сказал Рэй.  
Он залез руками под ворот олимпийки, оттянул футболку, провёл короткими ногтями по основания шеи, по позвонкам и вместе с тем нежно коснулся губ Тренера. Сквозь поцелуи почувствовал его улыбку. Лёгкую и игривую, вызывавшую у Рэя желание кусаться. Именно это он и сделал. Ощутимо укусил Тренера за губу.   
— Грубиян. — фыркнул Тренер, но позволил Рэю и дальше делать всё, что ему хотелось: прижиматься, кусаться и впиваться пальцами в плечи, так будто он собирался вырвать куски мяса.  
Рэй не помнил, проснулся ли в нём этот голод с их знакомством или был всегда. Он застонал почти по-животному и жадно поцеловал Тренера. Как всегда удивляясь, как у них получалось целоваться и дышать одновременно. Непосильная задача.  
Рэй уже достаточно часто был у Тренера дома, чтобы не оглядываясь потянуть его за собой, стоило дверям лифта разъехаться. Два шага наружу и направо. Наконец Тренер и сам отмер, поменял положение и прижал Рэя к входной двери. Поцеловал в подставленную шею, широко лизнул, как самый ласковый пёс. Рэю хотелось большего, он с силой впился в плечи Тренера, явно рискуя оставить ему синяки. Стоило контролировать себя получше, но о каком контроле могла идти речь, когда дело касалось Тренера. Удивительный человек, он вылизывал шею Рэя, тянул его рубашку из брюк и одновременно с этим умудрился попасть ключом в замочную скважину.   
Очень кстати, потому что они чуть не столкнулись с выходившей на вечернюю прогулку миссис Мартинс.  
— Это было близко. — выдохнул Тренер в темноте прихожей, захлопнув за ними дверь.  
Свет фонарей с улицы позволял Рэю рассмотреть его довольное лицо. Пробивающийся сквозь неплотно закрытые шторы, он освещал отдельные предметы, тянулся яркой линией до их прижатых к друг другу тел.  
— Это могло бы быть забавно. — усмехнулся Рэй, очерчивая кончиком пальца контуры жёлтого блика света на щеке у Тренера, электрическое солнце между глазом и очаровательными родинками.  
— Вот поэтому я и переезжаю. Ты достаточно скандализировал моих нынешних соседей.  
— Это было всего раз.   
— Зато какой.  
Рэй фыркнул. Подумаешь. Они всего-то завалились как-то утром пьяные к Тренеру и чуть не поебались пока ждали лифт. Кто же знал, что лифт приедет полным.  
— Чтобы никого не шокировать тебе придётся переехать на Луну! — усмехнулся Рэй. «Или ко мне», — подсказал внутренний голос.  
— Прямо сейчас мне бы хотелось переехать в спальню. — жарко выдохнул Тренер Рэю на ухо, обвил руками за талию, прижимая к себе.  
Спальня, да. Отличная идея. Рэй вновь утянул Тренера в глубокий поцелуй. Потёрся носом о щёку, там, куда раньше падал блик фонаря. Щетина не слишком приятно колола подбородок, но недостаточно, чтобы просить Тренера побриться. Да и он тоже не жаловался на вновь отрастающую бороду Рэя.   
От тела Тренера шло тепло, жар, скрытый под тканью, требовал выхода, но Рэй никак не мог перестать водить ладонями по широкой груди, вверх-вниз, собирая ткань лёгкой футболки. Тренер же аккуратно двигал Рэя в сторону комнаты. Первым делом стянул с него галстук, следом избавился от плаща и не глядя отбросил куда-то себе за спину.  
— Плащ… — простонал в открытый рот Рэй.  
— Что?  
— Плащ помнётся.  
Тренер недовольно рыкнул, дёрнул Рэя за ремень.  
Кровать они нашли без труда, даже не включая свет. Избавились от оставшейся одежды тоже легко. Вещи неминуемо оказались на полу, только очки Рэя бережно отправились на прикроватную тумбочку.  
Желание прижаться к голой коже подгоняло, заставляя сердце заполошно биться, а член истекать смазкой. Хотелось быстрее, ярче, сильнее.  
— Презервативы же в первом ящике? — спросил Рэй, одной рукой нашаривая створку тумбочки.  
— Во втором.  
Рэй недовольно засопел, с неохотой отрываясь от Тренера и свешиваясь с кровати.  
— У тебя во втором слишком дохуя всего.  
— Так включи лампу, умник. — фыркнул Тренер, несильно ущипнув Рэя за бедро. За что получил ответный шлепок.  
— Будешь просто лежать?  
— Да, и получать удовольствие.  
Удовольствие. Окей, Рэй мог это устроить. Он удобно расположился между расставленных ног Тренера, широко провёл ладонями по бёдрам до колен, погладил старый шрам на колене.  
Рэй склонился над Тренером, на расстояние вдоха. Поддел его нос своим, слегка потёрся, поцеловал в висок, веки, кончик носа, нарочно пропустил губы и опустился дальше к шее, ключицам, солнечному сплетению, длинному шраму на животе. Рэй двигался по изученной карте, знал, что если прикусить над тазовой косточкой, живот Тренера покроется мурашками.  
Включить лампу — хорошая идея. Мягкий свет падал на их тела, создавая на стенах гротескные тени, освещал полные желания глаза.  
Не отрывая взгляда от лица Тренера, Рэй потёрся щекой о его возбужденный член, легко поцеловал головку и услышал полный удовольствия стон. Рэю захотелось похвалить его, сказать что нибудь вроде: «хороший мальчик», но рот был занят. Рэй насаживался на член Тренера не жалея слюны, плотно сжимая губы. Очень усердно. Тренер тактильный и при этом он каким-то чудом сейчас удерживал руки на спинке кровати. Рэй гладил его по ногам, под коленками и вдоль бедер, вызывая дрожь.   
— Рэй. — тихо простонал его имя Тренер. — Ты просто…  
Рэй усмехнулся, насадился ртом сильнее, плотно сжав губы, одну ладонь устроил у Тренера на бедре, второй нашарил лежавшую на кровати смазку. Щедро вылив её на пальцы, он приставил их к анусу, аккуратно толкнулся сначала одним, а через пару минут двумя. Он двигал пальцами, гладил изнутри, разводил их на манер ножниц. От этих действий его собственный член уже во всю капал смазкой на одеяло. Рэй, не сдерживаясь, застонал.  
— Если ты не остановишься, я сейчас кончу, — выдохнул Тренер, когда Рэй растягивал его уже тремя пальцами. Опустил ладонь Рэю на голову, несильно потянул за волосы. Тут же аккуратно помассировав затылок, стараясь не вызвать неприятных ассоциации. — Рэй…  
Рэй оторвался от члена Тренера, выпустил его с пошлым звуком, провёл рукой пару раз.   
Тренер выудил забившийся в складки одеяла презерватив, сел на постели, вскрыл упаковку и одним слитным движением раскатал резинку по члену Рэя.  
— А теперь расслабься, — толкнул его в плечо Рэй.  
Он устроился удобнее, погладил мощные расставленные бёдра. Тренер боднул его коленом подгоняя. Рэй фыркнул, но тут же приставил головку к растянутому анусу и толкнулся внутрь. Замер привыкая, затем качнулся назад, выходя до самой головки. Снова вперёд, сладко, тягуче, медленно наращивая темп.  
Тренер обхватил его ногами за талию, притягивая к себе. Рэй выгнулся, перенёс вес тела на руки, склоняясь над Тренером как можно ближе. Их тяжелое дыхание смешивалось, вдохи чередовались со стонами. Во рту пересохло, Рэй неосознанно облизнул губы и взгляд Тренера тут же метнулся к ним. Рэй облизнул их ещё раз ухмыльнувшись, почувствовал руку на своей шее. Тренер держал его крепко, но давил, не доставлял дискомфорта. У Рэя от этого жеста всегда поджимались пальцы и ныло в паху. Ощущение силы, которая не будет использована против тебя. Рэй утробно застонал, впиваясь пальцами в одеяло. Поцеловал Тренера жадно, горько, ловя ответные стоны. Удовольствие накатывало волнами, разливалось под кожей, все мысли растворились, оставляя голову абсолютно пустой.  
Рэй кончил неожиданно, всё тело скрутило острым оргазмом, выключившим его на секунду.  
— Хорошо? — между выдохами выдавил он.  
— Отлично. — согласился Тренер, вытерев свою руку о живот Рэя.  
— Засранец. В душ?

Уже лежа в кровати, после душа и смотря на потолок с узкой трещиной, заметной только в тёплом освещении ночника, Рэй подумал, что возможно будет скучать по этой немного аскетичной квартире. Он перевернулся на бок, удобно устроив ладонь на животе у Тренера.  
— Останешься?  
— Смотря что будет на завтрак.  
— Хммм, тосты с авокадо и яичница?  
— Продано.  
Тренер усмехнулся. Погладил Рэя по бороде.  
— Снова колючий.   
— Ты тоже не плюшевый мишка. — заметил Рэй, с трудом подавляя зевоту. Тренер с интересом смотрел на него, легко гладил по лицу, очертил ухо, опустил ладонь на шею. — Хочешь, помогу с квартирой, подберу парочку вариантов? Обещаю не прибегать к помощи криминальных риэлторов.  
— А что есть и такие?  
— Есть. Но это была шутка. — фыркнул Рэй. Над юмором стоило поработать. Но Тренер всё равно рассмеялся, возможно из вежливости.  
— Было бы чудесно, спасибо, Рэй. — растянул губы в своей обезоруживающей нежностью улыбке, собирая морщинки вокруг глаз.  
— Ещё пока не за что. — сонно пробормотал Рэй подбираясь ближе к Тренеру.

Хорошие варианты квартир Рэй скинул Тренеру следующим же вечером.

***  
Тренер позвонил через два дня. Рэй как раз грозно ходил между ровными рядами травы, которой, несмотря на удвоенные поставки, как будто бы не становилось меньше.  
Рэй ответил на звонок, но даже не дал Тренеру поздороваться.   
— Подожди я выйду из...  
— Бункера? — послышался в динамике смех Тренера.  
Рэй фыркнул и кивнув Фрейзеру на оставшиеся ящики быстро выбрался по лестнице наверх. Утром был дождь и возле контейнера осталось достаточно луж и чёртовой грязи, чтобы в случае чего можно было в них утопить кого-нибудь.  
— Всё, теперь я весь внимание. — наигранно бодро выдохнул Рэй в трубку. — Привет.  
Сегодня снова всё привычно раздражало, хоть и меньше чем обычно.  
— Привет. Как твои планы на завтра?  
— Вариативно. А что есть предложение?  
— Есть, но не особо воодушевляющее.  
— И всё же?  
— Я договорился на просмотр одной из подобранных тобой квартир. Думал, вдруг ты хочешь оценить магию фотошопа и всякое такое.  
— Возле Риджентс-парк?  
— Нет, на Барнсбери роад.  
Жаль, от Риджентс-парка Рэю было бы значительно удобнее уезжать от Тренера на работу по утрам. Рэй легко ущипнул себя за эгоистичные мысли. Тренер искал квартиру, которая понравится ему, а не Рэю.  
— Но если не хочешь, то ничего. Можем просто встретиться после, если ты не сильно занят. — протараторил Тренер, очевидно приняв паузу Рэя за обдумывание «как бы повежливее отказаться».  
— Нет-нет, я не против съездить.  
— Рэй, правда, если не…  
— Серьёзно, я не против. Тем более хочу посмотреть на твоё лицо, когда квартира окажется точь в точь как на фотографиях. Потому что, ну знаешь, я явно разбираюсь вопросе лучше тебя.  
— Ну, ты и нахал. — фыркнул в трубке Тренер.  
— Так что, во сколько просмотр?

***  
Просмотр был в полчетвёртого дня. Как нарочно, в самое неудобное для работающих людей время. К счастью (в какие-то моменты, конечно, к сожалению), ни Тренер, ни Рэй не были обременены нормированным рабочим днём, поэтому они спокойно встретились возле Бернард Парка, взяли кофе на вынос и неспешно шли к необходимому дому. Рэй грел руки о бумажный стаканчик и думал о том, что осень в этом году выдастся неожиданно холодной и дождливой. И он забыл зонт. Как обычно.  
Квартира находилась в небольшом трёхэтажном доме, судя по всему, недавно отреставрированном, расположенном прямо напротив парка.  
Риэлтор — полная миловидная девушка, — встретила их возле крыльца.  
— Вы на просмотр квартиры? Я Джун.  
У Джун были очаровательные ямочки на щеках, длинные вьющиеся волосы и очень неформальный для риэлтора стиль общения. Она пожала им руки, повторила их имена и с солнечной улыбкой провела в квартиру.  
Квартира была светлой и чистой, на полу лежал деревянный паркет тёплых оттенков, повторяющихся акцентами на подоконниках и встроенных столешницах. Белые стены основного пространства хорошо разбавлялись яркой плиткой в ванных комнатах и синими геометрическими обоями в прихожей.  
Даже без мебели квартира выглядела уютно.  
— Кухня и гостиная совмещены, раньше здесь была арка, но собственники её убрали, так как это позволило наполнить помещение воздухом и добавить больше света. — рассказывала Джун. Она подошла к окнам, открыла дверь на балкон, впустив свежий воздух. — Тут небольшой балкон, выходящий на проезжую часть, но в спальне есть выход на частную террасу, она уже обращена во двор.   
Тренер подошёл к Джун и выглянул на балкон, Рэя же больше заинтересовал встроенный книжный шкаф из морёного дерева, отдающего синевой, заполнивший всё пространство стены. Дерево под руками было чуть шероховатое, резной сандрик примыкающий к потолку выглядел интересно.  
От разглядывания шкафа его отвлекла рука, приятно лёгшая на поясницу. Рэй чуть отклонился увеличивая соприкосновение.  
— Красивый шкаф. — Рэй повернул голову к вставшему рядом Тренеру. Так близко, всего каких-то три дюйма и он уткнулся бы носом в его щеку. Можно было бы даже поцеловать две аккуратные родинки.  
— У меня книг на него не хватит.  
— Могу дарить тебе по три на каждый праздник.  
— А что мне тогда тебе дарить?  
— Себя. — предложил Рэй, и только потом понял насколько привычная с детства фраза двусмысленно прозвучала в отношении Тренера.  
— Шкаф чудесный, правда? — ворвалась в их диалог Джун. Из-за своего милого открытого лица и округлых форм, она всё больше напоминала Рэю булочку с корицей. — Собственник квартиры столяр-мебельщик и сделал его сам, так что это полностью эксклюзивное изделие. Как и кухонный гарнитур.   
Джун продолжила воодушевлённо рассказывать о здании, особенностях его конструкции и плюсах квартиры. Не забыла упомянуть про инфраструктуру района и подходящие места для проведения досуга.   
— В общем, это идеальная квартира для молодой пары! — заключила она, оглядываясь на них и добродушно улыбаясь. — Хотите осмотреть спальни?  
«Это… ладно» — подумал Рэй. Скорее всего риэлтор говорила в общем, а не конкретно про них. Наверное. Тренер почесал бровь, невнятно хмыкнул, но тоже не стал её поправлять.  
Две спальни располагались на втором этаже, каждая с отдельной ванной комнатой и большими окнами в пол. Бегло осмотрев комнаты, Тренер вышел на террасу, Рэй же продолжил разглядывать спальню, щёлкнул всеми выключателями, проверил швы между плиткой в ванной комнате на наличие плесени, выглянул в окно.  
— Я не спросила, есть ли у вас дети? — осторожно поинтересовалась Джун, отвлекая Рэя от его «инспекции».  
Рэй завис, нервно моргнул, сжал переносицу. Серьёзно?  
— Да, двое. — убрав руку и не меняясь в лице ответил Рэй. Прозвучало слишком ровно, вряд ли Джун уловила бы сарказм в его словах.   
Но добавить, что это шутка он не успел.  
— Ага, близняшки, — поддакнул высунувшийся с террасы Тренер: — хотя по ощущениям их целых пять.  
— Ох, понимаю. Иногда дети такие активные, что кажется будто у тебя их табун, — всплеснула руками Джун, заставляя свой пышный бюст подпрыгнуть на добрые четыре дюйма.  
Тренер согласно кивнул, посмотрел на Рэя и протянул руку, очевидно предлагая выйти на террасу.  
— Вы не против, мы обсудим?  
— Да-да, конечно. — закивала Джун, отходя подальше в комнату.  
Рэй неловко ухватился за протянутую Тренером ладонь, позволяя утянуть себя на пахнущую озоном улицу. Тренер прикрыл дверь и повёл Рэя к ограждению.   
Из-за плотной застройки особенно красивого вида на двор не было, поэтому они просто стояли облокотившись на кованные перила, прижавшись плечами. Хотелось курить.  
— Ну, что думаешь?  
— Я? Это ты квартиру выбираешь. — напомнил Рэй, разминая пальцы.  
— Да и своё мнение я уже составил, мне интересно твоё.  
— Квартира стоит своих денег. Планировка хорошая, над ремонтом можно не заморачиваться, расположение удачное, парк в двух шагах, недалеко от зала. Я бы сказал что это выгодное приобретение.  
Тренер согласно кивал после каждого аргумента, задумчиво поглаживая их переплетённые пальцы.   
— Единственное, не понимаю — какое дело риэлтору до того есть ли у покупателя дети или нет?  
— Мне кажется она просто пыталась поддержать беседу. — пожал плечами Тренер. — Или это вроде собеседования перед тем, как отдать собаку. Ну знаешь, хозяева столько души в квартиру вложили, а тут наш табун детей будет на стенах рисовать.  
— Это не живое существо. И это уже не их квартира, так что наш табун детей может делать, что хочет. Хоть на эксклюзивных шкафах рисовать. — фыркнул Рэй. — Будешь брать?  
— Пока подумаю, хочу посмотреть ещё пару вариантов из твоего списка.   
— Славно. Пойдём, попрощаемся с Джун?   
С террасы они вышли всё так же держась за руки.


	3. Глава 2. I didn’t know that, that was even there

На просмотр квартиры возле Риджетс-Парк Рэй напросился сам, потому что она сильно напоминала его прошлое жильё.  
Широкое кирпичное здание с белой отделкой первого этажа выглядело не так нарядно, как многие подобные дома в Лондоне, но внутри прятались настоящие жемчужины. Конкретно эта была двухэтажной, со светлой кухней, просторной гостиной с высокими окнами и двумя спальнями на втором этаже.  
— Эта квартира точно окажется ужасной. — произнёс Тренер, нажав на дверной звонок.  
— Эта квартира окажется прекрасной. Просто признай что у тебя нет таланта к выбору недвижимости.  
Дверь им открыла строгая блондинка в юбке-карандаше и таких остроносых туфлях, что Рэй бы не удивился, если кому-то когда-то ими выбили глаз.  
— Добрый день, вы должно быть…  
— Джеймс, — представился Тренер, избавляя риэлтора от неловкости: — Это Рэймонд.  
— Очень приятно, Кэтрин. Прошу, проходите.  
Квартира была потрясающей. Широкая кухня с высоким эркерным окном и светлой плиткой на полу. Светлые стены, будто только выкрашены перед продажей и кухонный гарнитур тоже словно установлен совсем недавно, на фасадах богатого синего цвета не было ни единой царапины.   
— Ну, что я говорил? — усмехнулся Рэй, проводя ладонью по гладкой столешнице под мрамор.  
Чудесное ощущение новой мебели под рукой.  
— Мы ещё не видели всё остальное. — покачал головой Тренер.  
Кэтрин заметно стушевалась, что-то пролистала на планшете, скользнула по ним взглядом.   
— Я прошу прощения, хотела уточнить, вы планируете покупать квартиру вдвоём?  
Неловкий момент. Рэй её понимал, любому риэлтору хотелось продать квартиру быстро и без лишних перипетий (и покупок в складчину). Желательно, по сценарию: вот он я, вот мои деньги, где подписать договор?  
— Нет, за всё платит Джеймс. — решил ответить Рэй. — Я всего лишь слежу, чтобы деньги были потрачены с умом.  
— Да, — кивнул Тренер. Хитро ухмыльнулся: — Всё, что захочет моя детка.  
Брови Рэя взлетели вверх больше от восхищения, чем удивления. Он расплылся в умилительной улыбке и взял Тренера под локоть.  
— Это так мило, — нежно произнёс он, и когда посветлевшая лицом Кэтрин поманила их в гостиную, шёпотом добавил: — и так неосмотрительно.  
— Как вы могли заметить, на кухне был выход в небольшой двор-колодец, можете не волноваться, на него выходят окна только этой квартиры, он перекрыт на уровне второго этажа стеклянным перекрытием. Из гостиной выход к сожалению не предусмотрен. — поставленным голосом рассказывала Кэтрин, в основном Рэю. — Окна гостиной, как вы видите, выходят на обе стороны и за счёт большой арки, являющейся конструктивным решением дома, вы можете создать два разных пространства.   
— А камин действующий? — поинтересовался Рэй, внимательно его рассматривая. Каменная отделка выглядела строго и дорого. Рэй проверил углы на сколы.  
— Да, камин полностью действующий. Но насколько мне известно, хозяева не часто им пользовались, из-за наличия хорошей системы отопления.  
— А полы тоже с подогревом? — уточнил Тренер  
— Да. — коротко ответила Кэтрин. — Осмотрим второй этаж?  
Две просторные спальни оказались настолько наполнены воздухом и светом за счёт витражных окон, что Рэй всерьёз подумал, не купить ли эту квартиру для себя. Подло увести её из под носа Тренера, если, конечно, тот настолько же очарован квартирой как и Рэй.  
— Здесь ванна в спальне. — заметил Тренер.  
— Очень сексуально. — наигранно прикусил губу Рэй.   
— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, если во второй будет стоять унитаз.  
Рэй подавил смешок. Стильная белая ванна стояла на невысоком подиуме в стороне от основного пространства комнаты и открывалась взору только с определённого ракурса. Немного странное решение, хотя и довольно забавное. Окно здесь заменял второй свет.  
В другой спальне не оказалось никакой неожиданной сантехники, большая комната с высоким окном и отдельной ванной.  
Кэтрин очень живописно описывала Рэю достоинства квартиры и района, иногда невпопад отвечая на вопросы Тренера, ещё раз провела их по первому этажу, не переставая щебетать.  
Рэя это, пожалуй, даже забавляло. Он искоса глянул на Тренера, но судя по всему тот не испытывал особого неудовольствия.  
— Что скажешь? — полным энтузиазма голосом спросил Рэй.  
— Очень… светлая квартира.  
— И всё?  
— Меня смущает ванна в комнате.  
— Мы подумаем. — обратился Рэй к Кэтрин.  
— Обязательно подумайте, квартира очень хорошая, её быстро купят! — прощебетала она, всё так же больше обращаясь к Рэю.  
Они попрощались с Кэтрин и вышли на улицу. К слову, очень не вовремя, потому что с неба начинал капать дождь. Крупные редкие капли грозили разрозиться целым ливнем.  
— И на чём моя идеальная квартира срезалась? — спросил Рэй, держа Тренера под локоть и пытаясь высмотреть кафе, в котором можно было бы укрыться.  
— Спальни какие-то неуютные.   
— Конечно они неуютные, там нет мебели.  
— Зато есть ванна.  
— Далась тебе эта ванна. — вздохнул Рэй, утягивая их в небольшую кофейню на углу дома. — Поверить не могу, что она купилась, будто ты мой папочка.  
— По-твоему, я не тяну на папочку? — удивлённо осмотрел себя Тренер.  
— Ты может и тянешь, а вот я на детку не очень.  
Тренер смешно всхрюкнул, посмотрел на Рэя поверх очков.  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Давай ты выберешь столик, а я возьму нам кофе.  
Количество людей в кофейне было значительно больше, чем Рэй находил комфортным, но начавшийся дождь не оставлял возможности выбрать более свободное заведение. Он устроился за высоким двойным столиком у окна и достал телефон. Пока Тренер покупал им кофе, можно было проверить, как двигались дела на одной из ферм. Их, найденный Майклом в прошлом году, гений ботаники и садоводства придумал новую систему опыления травы.  
«Как там Умник?» — отправил Рэй сообщение Банни.  
«Дёрганный сегодня.»  
Рэй напряжённо моргнул. То что Умник стал дёрганным, Рэй заметил и сам, и ему это не сильно нравилось. Новых приключений сейчас не хотелось от слова совсем. Стоило бы мягко поговорить с ним и отсечь все нежелательные сюрпризы.  
— Что за хмурое лицо, тыковка? — прервал поток его мыслей подошедший Тренер, какими-то образом сумевший донести два высоких стакана кофе и маленькую картонную тарелочку не то с кексиками, не то с пончиками. В виде сердечек. Они были щедро политы розовой глазурью и обсыпаны сахарным бисером.  
— Работа. Я думал, день Святого Валентина был в феврале. –– заметил Рэй, блокируя телефон и убирая его в карман лёгкого плаща.  
Тренер фыркнул и кивнул в сторону кофейной стойки, где рядом с доской меню висело объявление, сообщающее о годовщине свадьбы владельцев кофейни и как следствие о бесплатном десерте в подарок каждому покупателю.  
— Чудесно. Кстати, у моих друзей свадьба в субботу. –– поделился Рэй, как только Тренер удобно устроился за столиком.  
— О! Счастья молодым, надеюсь в их день такого дождя не случится. — ответил Тренер, смотря в окно за спиной Рэя.   
Дождь уже лил с удвоенной силой, настойчиво барабаня в окна. Белые барашки-облака, так радовавшие этим утром, совсем пропали из виду и небо затянули серые суровые тучи.  
— Да, не хотелось бы. Свадьба выездная. — Рэй вздохнул, посмотрел на угрожающе розовый кекс. — Моё приглашение подразумевает «плюс один». Мы с Турецким договаривались пойти вместе и нагло проигнорировать эту опцию в приглашениях, но он променял меня на своего партнёра.  
— Партнёра в плане...  
— Бизнеса. Мне бы хотелось сказать, что партнёра по плохим решениям и неудачным вложениям денег, но дела в кафе у них с Томми идут очень неплохо.   
— Прозвучало угрожающе.  
— Не правда, я рад за Турецкого. — возмутился Рэй, отломив кусок маффина. Тесто под глазурью тоже оказалось красно-розоватым. — В общем, я к тому что, если ты свободен…  
— Зовёшь меня на свадьбу?  
— Да. Если ты не занят. — повторил Рэй.  
— Я вполне свободен, — улыбнулся Тренер, посмотрев на Рэя поверх очков: — и я буду рад сходить с тобой.   
— Отлично. — обрадовался Рэй и наконец-то закинул в рот кекс.  
На вкус он оказался таким же сладким, как и на вид. 

***  
Свадьба Энни должна была проходить в Королевских ботанических садах в Кью. С Тренером Рэй договорился встретиться уже на месте, поэтому в такси он ехал один и возмущённо вздыхал, недовольный своим костюмом, а точнее отдельной его частью. Сам костюм был идеален - серая тройка из шерсти, но вот трикотажный вязаный галстук глубокого лиственно-зелёного цвета выводил Рэя из себя.  
Наконец-то достигнув своего пункта назначения, Рэй выбрался из кэба и мог переключить, уже достаточно нервное, внимание на что-то другое. Например на необычно ясное небо (стоило порадоваться, что вчера и сегодня ещё не было дождей и никому из гостей или молодожёнов не грозило испачкаться в грязи) или на Тренера, который ждал Рэя у кованых ворот в сады. Выглядел он непривычно — гладковыбритый, в классическом костюме глубокого синего цвета, белоснежной рубашке и лёгком светлом плаще с капюшоном, как ни странно совсем не портящим общий вид.   
В отличии от Тренера, Рэй на случай дождя взял с собой зонт. Решение в перспективе оказалось не очень удачное, учитывая, что с собой у него был ещё и подарок. Тренер, заметив Рэя, недовольно шипящего на зонт-трость, поспешил помочь: забрал подарочную коробку и закрыл дверь такси.   
— Так значит не спортивный костюм у тебя всё-таки есть? — спросил Рэй вместо приветствия.   
Увидеть Тренера другим было интересно. Руки чесались разгладить и без того идеальные отвороты пиджака, а на лицо лезла совершенно дурацкая улыбка.  
— И даже не один, — с серьёзным видом кивнул Тренер, отсутствие на нём очков и непривычно уложенные волосы тоже сбивали Рэя с мысли, — для особых случаев.  
— А сегодня особый случай? — улыбнулся Рэй, всё же погладив ткань костюма.  
Стоило забрать коробку назад, чтобы хоть как-то занять неугомонные руки.  
— Все свадьбы особый случай.  
— И даже, скажем, свадьба троюродного кузена в деревне?  
— Тем более она. Если есть возможность закончить праздник в куче навоза, лучше выглядеть при этом презентабельно.  
— Это из личного опыта? — засмеялся Рэй.  
— Задержись со мной подольше, может, я расскажу тебе эту историю.  
Истории Тренера однозначно стоили того, чтобы «задержаться подольше». Как и секс. Если бы не долгожданная свадьба Энни и Гарри, Рэй утащил бы Тренера трахаться прямо сейчас.   
— Мне нравится твоя укладка. — сделал неловкий комплимент Рэй. Мозг же кричал что-то вроде «ты выглядишь мега-ебабельно».  
— Вот и чудесно. Тётка Праймтайма потратила на неё полчаса! — возмущённо поделился Тренер.  
— Ты настолько считаешь свадьбы особым событием?  
— Эй! Радуйся, что я тебя не опозорю.  
— Поверь мне, ты даже в десятку людей не входишь, которые могут опозорить кого-то на этой свадьбе. — усмехнулся Рэй.  
Тренер открыл рот, свёл задумчиво брови, но потом всё же решил оставить все вопросы при себе.   
— Ну что, идём? — взял его под руку Рэй.

Для свадебной церемонии и банкета Энни выбрала оранжерею восемнадцатого века изначально построенную для выращивания цитрусовых. Белое здание в стиле классицизм с высокими арочными окнами. Для самой церемонии должны были поставить широкий шатёр, украшенный световыми гирляндами и фиолетовыми лентами. Далее в зале оранжереи — ужин из двух блюд: салат из весенних овощей и микрозелени, томлёный ягнёнок с разнообразными гарнирами, на десерт кофейный пудинг, политый сиропом со вкусом ириски и шариком ванильного мороженного. И как венец всего — трёхэтажный торт со сливочным сыром и вымоченной в вине грушей от Турецкого. А до этого, чтобы гости грустно не топтали газон перед галереей, лёгкие закуски и шампанское.  
Рэй знал все подробности свадьбы, потому что, как хороший друг, прошёл практически все круги ада по её подготовке вместе с Энни. И заодно не дал «свадебному комитету», как прозвали себя подружки невесты, превратить эту свадьбу в катастрофу.   
Стоило также поблагодарить Розалинд, за то что дала контакты прекрасного свадебного организатора, который мог сдерживать уже упомянутый «свадебный комитет» тогда, когда у Рэя не было времени и возможности. Например, сегодня утром. Рэй бы с радостью приехал пораньше и всё проинспектировал, но неожиданные сюрпризы на работе испортили планы, поэтому Кэрол без вопросов отзвонилась Рэю по видеосвязи и «провела тур». Чудо, что он сейчас здесь.   
— Всё в порядке? — поинтересовался Тренер, очевидно заметив, как задумчивый Рэй опять начал «тикать».  
— Никак не переварю работу. — признался он. — Ох, смотри, все уже почти собрались!  
Возле оранжереи кучками толпились гости, официанты только и успевали выдавать бокалы новоприбывшим. Запланированная только для самых близких друзей и родственников свадьба в итоге разрослась на сто человек. Отец Энни — нувориш, вспомнил о полезности связей и возможности щегольнуть перед родственниками, смело увеличил список гостей с пятидесяти до двухсот, но чуть не рассорившись с дочерью, успокоился и вычеркнул своих деловых партнёров и уж совсем дальних знакомых.   
Оранжерея гудела, голоса гостей сливались для Рэя в один большой пчелиный рой. Мимо них с Тренером пронеслась компания детей, едва успев обогнуть их в последний момент. Некоторые из гостей уже устроились на своих местах в шатре, другие же восхищались цветами или активно расхищали предложенные официантами закуски.  
Найти Турецкого тоже оказалось не сложно. Хотя бы потому, что он стоял на ступеньках оранжереи и широко размахивал руками.  
— А я приехал первым! — прокричал он, сложив руки рупором.  
Рэй закатил глаза.  
— Поздравляю тебя с этим достижением. — сказал Рэй, когда оказался в достаточной близости, чтобы можно было не кричать. — Тренер, это Турецкий. Турецкий — Тренер.  
— Приятно. Вижу, я не угадал с цветом костюма для свадьбы. — заметил Тренер, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия и рассматривая бархатный пиджак Турецкого, точно такого же цвета как галстук Рэя.  
— А? Не, просто мы с Рэем, так скажем, неофициальные подружки невесты. — Турецкий изобразил пальцами кавычки и кивнул в сторону группы девушек в лиственно-зелёных платьях.  
— Не слушай его, он врёт.  
— Ничего я не вру. Просто тебе завидно, что я самая красивая подружка невесты — гордо одёрнув пиджак, произнёс Турецкий.  
— И самая лысая.  
— Фу, грубо!   
— О, вот вы где! — налетела на них Кэрол, очевидно со своей помощницей, не давая Рэю возможности ещё раз кольнуть Турецкого, для закрепления эффекта. — У нас всё готово, торт и триумфальные огни уже привезли, будущая миссис Хартли тоже готова. Давайте мне ваши вещи и подарок, Лидия отнесёт их в оранжерею, а вы пока проходите в шатёр.   
Рэй недовольно выдохнул, он хотел увидеть Энни до начала церемонии. Чёртова работа. Кэрол же забрала у них подарочную коробку, зонт и плащ Тренера, продолжая активно подталкивать к временной алтарной, которую должны будут незаметно и оперативно убрать, после окончания церемонии. Гости, очевидно подгоняемые остальными «миньонами» Кэрол, тоже начали рассаживаться по своим местам.  
На выделенном им ряду, рядом с алтарём, уже сидел Томми.  
— О, Тренер! И вы здесь! — вскочил он со стула и бросился пожимать Тренеру руку.  
— Здравствуй, Томми. — мягко поприветствовал Тренер, похлопал его по плечу точно так же, как хлопал своих Карапузов, если те умудрялись не ебалнить. Рэй называл это «поощрительный тактильный контакт, закрепляющий правильные паттерны поведения».  
— Вы знакомы? — удивлённо спросил Рэй, оттесняя Томми и усаживая Тренера между собой и Турецким.  
— Ага. Тренер меня вытащил из пизды пару-тройку раз. — радостно поделился Томми, выглядывая из-за плеча Турецкого.  
— Не буквально, — усмехнулся Тренер, — но вроде того.  
— И когда это было? — возмутился Турецкий, непонятно чем больше раздосадованный: тем, что по факту последним познакомился с Тренером или что Томми умудрился влезть в какую-то «пизду» без него.   
— Это было до тебя… или нет, — пожевав губу сказал Томми, — ну, точно до истории с алмазом!  
— Томми, мы с тобой восемь лет как были были знакомы до истории с алмазом.  
В такие моменты глупых препираний Турецкий и Томми напоминали Рэю двух малолеток не поделивших грабельки в песочнице. Интересно, на кого были похожи со стороны они с Турецким?  
Сзади на них зашипела женщина лет пятидесяти в цветочном платье и большой белой шляпке с розами. Церемония должна была вот-вот начаться. Подружки невесты уже выстроились у алтаря в своих летних платьях. Красивые светлые накидки крупной вязки появились в их гардеробе, когда стало понятно что сентябрь не собирается быть таким же тёплым как в прошлом году. Но на счастье, сегодня погода оказалась достаточно солнечной, чтобы подружки не стучали зубами во время церемонии, а одна из них — кузина Энни — Патриция, смогла явить всем присутствующим гостям свой шикарный бюст. Рэй помнил её вредной двенадцатилеткой с чёткой уверенностью, будто все в этом мире ей должны. Впрочем и сейчас она была такой же. Патриция, тем не менее, заметившая направленный на неё взгляд Рэя, соблазнительно улыбнулась и подмигнула.   
— Что, малышка Пэтти всё ещё отрицает тот факт, что ты гей? — ехидно заметил Турецкий.  
Рэй только фыркнул. Он считал, что это всего лишь забавная игра для глупой девчонки, а никакая не навязчивая влюблённость из детства, как говорила Энни.   
«Это как влюбиться в рок-звезду» — приводила пример она — «Он далёк и недоступен и вам никогда не быть вместе. Но только в данном случае, вместо рок-звезды — гей».   
Возможно, это и было правдой лет до семнадцати, но вот когда Пэтти уже двадцать семь — спорное заявление. В любом случае, Рэй собирался весь вечер недвусмысленно хватать Тренера за коленки, так на всякий случай.  
Когда он снова посмотрел на сцену, возле алтаря появился свадебный регистратор, а через пару минут вышел и заметно нервничающий Гарри в костюме цвета бургунди. Он бегло осмотрел сидящих гостей, широко улыбнулся, увидев Рэя, и приветственно поднял ладонь. Рэй кивнул в ответ, подбадривающе улыбнувшись.  
Следом за Гарри у алтаря выстроились друзья жениха в тёмных костюмах и, наконец, заиграла торжественная музыка. Гости все как один повернули головы в назад, где Энни уже стояла в широком проходе вместе с отцом. Он вёл её с такой гордостью, с которой не продавал свои сраные трейлеры. Ему, конечно, понадобилось достаточное количество лет, чтобы осознать насколько Энни достойна быть объектом гордости. Умная, чудесная Энни, в струящемся белом платье, расшитом серебряными звёздами, она выглядела как лунная нимфа.  
— Очень красивая пара. — шепнул Тренер, как только Энни заняла своё место напротив Гарри.  
— И эта красивая пара могла бы пожениться уже лет десять назад, если бы они не тупили. — ответил Турецкий.  
Энни и Гарри познакомились в Оксфорде, на вечеринке общих друзей и, казалось бы, всё уже предрешено и ясно, если бы у Гарри в тот момент не было девушки. А потом у Энни не появился парень. Через несколько лет, на вечеринку у тех же друзей они наконец-то пришли вместе. Друзья и родственники уже начали намекать на свадьбу, зайку и лужайку, но как это бывает в романтических фильмах, через два года отношений они расстались. Благодаря связям матери, бельгийки по происхождению, Гарри уехал на выгодную стажировку в Бельгию. Энни же осталась в Англии, отказывалась работать у отца в фирме и старалась не вспоминать о Гарри. Самое забавное, по мнению Рэя было то, что Гарри вполне мог стать одним из карманных лордов Микки, сложись жизнь по-другому. И именно он же был тем, кто в итоге познакомил Рэймонда Смита и Микки Пирсона.   
Пока Гарри был в Бельгии, Энни успела выйти замуж за… другого Гарри. Как бы Рэй с Турецким не пытались ей намекнуть, что псевдо-Гарри «скучный, блёклый, никакой и абсолютно точно, бесповоротно не лучший выбор», Энни своего решения не поменяла.  
«Он надёжный» — говорила она.  
«Он моль серая» — возражал Турецкий.  
Через год Энни развелась. А через неделю вернулся Гарри. С их разрыва до «второго первого свидания» прошло пять лет, а следующие два года отношений закончились в этот раз свадьбой.  
— Боже, когда он уже перейдёт к сути? Мне восемьдесят пять лет, я помру раньше, чем дождусь — пробубнил кто-то сзади скрипучим голосом.  
Словно услышав эти стенания, свадебный регистратор перешёл главным вопросам, которые все ждали. Гарри и Энни по очереди произнесли свои «да» и на поцелуе жениха и невесты гости разразились овациями.  
Рэй наконец-то выдохнул. Как и в сказке, после поцелуя принца и принцессы дальше должно было быть только «долго и счастливо». Энни это заслужила.  
— Томми, ты что, рыдаешь? — сквозь аплодисменты услышал Рэй голос Турецкого.  
— Это аллергия, — возмутился Томми, шмыгнув носом, — вон на те тюльпаны.  
— Ага, это это ирисы.   
— Через две минуты аплодисментов, можно начать двигаться в сторону молодожёнов, если не хочешь довольствоваться короткими объятиями. — доверительно произнёс Тренер, наклонившись к Рэю.  
— Мы в первом ряду, у нас есть фора.  
— Ну не знаю, я видел парочку резвых старушек на задних рядах.  
Рэй посмеялся и направился к Энни. Она, к радости внутреннего собственника Рэя, обогнула стоящих ближе подружек и бросилась к нему на шею.  
— Я вышла замуж! — радостно прокричала она.  
— И в этот раз за нужного Гарри! — налетел на них сзади Турецкий, обнимая обоих.  
— Люблю вас, дурилки! — улыбалась Энни, боднула Рэя в лоб и, притянув Турецкого к себе, чмокнула его в лысину. — Ну что, готовы к веселью?

Несмотря на их готовность к веселью, веселье к ним готово не было. Перед этим пришлось пережить подачу блюд и долгие поздравления всех родственников и друзей. Рэй с Турецким выжали из своей речи всё, что было в их силах, чтобы порадовать Энни и побесить её отца.  
К концу серии поздравлений, благодаря учтивым официантам, наполнявшим бокалы, стоило только допить, Рэй оказался достаточно пьян, чтобы приступить к плану с хватанием Тренера за коленки.  
— Что за шутка про козла? — поинтересовался Тренер, поймав руку Рэя путешествующую вверх по его бедру.  
— Отсылка к нашим невероятным школьным приключениям. — нагло усмехнулся Рэй и отпил из бокала маленький глоток.  
Свадебному залу ещё было далеко до пляски вместе с гостями, но голова уже начала понемногу наполняться сладкой ватой. Когда Рэй напился первый раз каким-то жутко сладким ликёром, он очень подробно описывал своим незадачливым собеседникам, что у него в голове завод по производству сахарной ваты со вкусом бабл-гам: всё кружится как аппарате для сахарной ваты и мысли нитями сплетаются в клубок всё больше, и больше, и больше. Ликёр тот Рэй больше ни разу не пил, но ассоциация со сладкой ватой закрепилась прочно и всплывала каждый раз, стоило голове стать лёгкой.  
«Что за ядреное вино Энни выбрала?» — подумал Рэй, отставляя бокал. Он ещё никогда так быстро не пьянел с белого вина.  
— Ещё одна позорная история? — спросил Тренер, возвращая мысли Рэя к их разговору.  
— Кто сказал что та история позорная?  
— Твоё увиливание. — Тренер поднял всё ещё находящуюся у него в плену руку Рэя к своим губам и невесомо поцеловал.  
Кровь, подгоняемая алкоголем, ударила в голову и Рэю резко захотелось раскрыть эти губы своими пальцами, погладить язык, чтобы Тренер облизал их от самых костяшек до кончиков, как делал это несколько дней назад.  
— Время, конечно, нынче другое. — услышал Рэй знакомый скрипучий голос.   
Стоило в оранжерее появится диджею и яркому тёплому свету смениться на приглушённый с оттенками розового, гости радостно перемешались. Кто-то вышел на танцпол, кто-то пересел за другие столики, знакомясь с другими гостями. К ним вот подсела сухонькая старушка, та самая что грозилась не дожить до окончания церемонии. Если Рэй правильно помнил, это была двоюродная бабушка Энни. В розовом «дискотечном» свете она выглядела ещё бледнее и угловатее, тёмное платье и такая же шляпка с композицией из перьев вызывали ассоциацию с грифом. Рэй не удержал смешок.  
— Вот в моей молодости было по-другому. Мужчина и женщина, да. А сейчас и мужчины могут женится друг на друге. — продолжила свою речь старушка, внимательно смотря на Рэя с Тренером. — Оно в общем-то и правильно, да. Пусть уж всё будет по закону. Лучше так, чем женится он к примеру на какой дурочке, а потом она застукает его в этом самом процессе.  
Турецкий, сидевший рядом со старушкой, приподнял брови.   
«Когда она, блядь, появилась?» — чётко проартикулировал он губами в их с Тренером сторону.   
Рэй мог лишь пожать плечами, его фокус внимания не включал неожиданное появление людей. Тренер же сел ровнее, продолжая держать Рэя за руку и, кажется, готов был наслаждаться речью эксцентричной старухи. Бред, который несли его Карапузы, некоторые коллеги в зале и странноватый сосед из квартиры напротив, развил в нём определённый азарт и интерес к тому, какую же ещё нелепицу могла выдать одна человеческая единица.  
— Вот муж мой таких не любил, — продолжила она, ополовинив рюмку шерри, — никого не любил, по правде говоря, кроме псин своих. А ещё сразу всех видел. С одного взгляда! Бывало идёт какой, так он тут же кричит, мол «чего расходился тут, лягушатник»!  
— Бабуль, вы про геев или французах рассказываете? — уточнил сбитый с толку Турецкий.  
— А чего? Ты француз что ли? — повернулась она к Турецкому, не выпуская из рук рюмку.  
— Много вы видели французов с таким бандитским лицом? — влез в разговор Томми, оторвавшись от еды.  
Старушка внимательно осмотрела Турецкого, задумалась на пару секунд, а потом повернулась к Томми.  
— Знаешь, сынок, сейчас и не таких французов увидишь, все сплошь черн…  
— Бабуля, — перебил её Тренер, — а что там с вашим мужем?  
— А. Да помер он. — припечатала старушка и залпом допила шерри.   
Диджей, вспомнивший о своём предназначении, объявил, что самое время обворожительным леди пригласить джентльменов на танец и поставил «I want to know what love is». Самая идеальная мелодия для лёгкого покачивания на танцполе, особенно если один (или оба) партнёра могли только стоять и дышать.  
— Так, ну-ка пошли, дорогуша! Потанцуешь с бабулей. — потянула старуха за рукав бедного Томми. Тот смирился со своей судьбой быстро, успел прихватить с собой парочку канапе, чтобы скрасить танец с бабкой и пихнуть в рот остатки ягнёнка.  
— И на какое бы место «топ-десять людей, способных опозорить на свадьбе» ты бы её поставил? — с лёгкой улыбкой спросил Тренер.  
— Бабулю-расистку-националистку? Если учесть количество толерантной публики и её возраст… пожалуй, на третье.  
— Хм, интересно, кто же на первом?  
Пока затуманенный алкоголем и внимательными тёмными глазами Тренера мозг Рэя пытался придумать остроумный ответ, к ним подошла одна из подружек невесты, кажется, её звали Дана.  
Да, точно Дана. Она училась с Энни в университете, была финалисткой конкурса «фитнес-бикини» и остальные оксфордские друзья в шутку звали её тогда «Дана — два банана». Рэй о причинах такого прозвища предпочёл не спрашивать, хотя и подозревал, что на самом деле история была прозаичная.  
Так вот, сейчас «Дана — два банана» что-то настойчиво от них хотела.   
— Хватит киснуть, вы как стол пенсионеров!  
— Мы не киснем, а наслаждаемся обществом друг друга. — возразил Турецкий, хотя похоже он-то Дану и не интересовал.   
Она настойчиво тянула Тренера со стула за локоть, практически положив свой спортивный накачанный бюст Рэю на плечо.   
— Пойдёмте-пойдёмте! — не унималась Дана.  
— Я не особо… я… — неуверенно отнекивался Тренер и смотрел на Рэя в поисках поддержки.  
Рэю стало особенно смешно. А ещё внутренний голос подсказывал, что если Тренер и дальше будет сидеть так близко, тепло прижимаясь к Рэю, то здравый смысл окончательно отключится и рука Рэя достигнет той цели, к которой так настойчиво стремилась. Поэтому он поступил как предатель и с улыбкой начал подталкивать Тренера под второй локоть, помогая Дане.  
— Сходи-сходи и песня такая чудесная! — смеялся Рэй, качая головой под музыку.  
Тренер недовольно нахмурил брови, но всё же сдался. Встал со своего места и уходя, напоследок щекотно погладив Рэю ухо, дёрнул за мочку и подмигнул.   
Дана утащила Тренера недостаточно далеко, так что Рэй мог бесстыдно наблюдать за ними со стороны, при этом не слишком сильно напрягаясь и фокусируя свой взгляд. Он потянулся к бокалу, но в последний момент передумал и взял стакан с недопитым Тренером яблочным соком. Лёд почти растаял, но стакан остался прохладным. Идея переключиться была хорошей. Хотя, возможно, пьянило Рэя вовсе не вино. Он разглядывал, как блики от включенной для медленного танца гирлянды ложились на лицо Тренера, как розовый неоновый свет основного освещения будто специально выделял его из всей толпы. Для Рэя. Он видел, что Дана пыталась завязать разговор, но Тренер то и дело терял его суть, срывался взглядом в сторону Рэя. Смотрел внимательно и вдумчиво. Не глаза, а тёмные омуты.  
— Это какая-то игра? Отправить своего парня танцевать с левой девушкой и потом ебаться глазами через весь танцпол? — спросил, пересевший на место Тренера Турецкий.  
— Он не мой парень, — выдохнул Рэй оторвав взгляд от Тренера, спрятал лицо за стаканом сока, — мы просто друзья.  
— Ага-ага. — наигранно согласился Турецкий.  
— С привилегиями.   
— Он с тобой на свадьбу пошёл.— сказал Турецкий так, будто это всё объясняло.  
— Друзья ходят с друг другом на свадьбы. Вот если бы ты был хорошим другом, Турецкий, мне бы не пришлось просить Тренера.  
— Тогда скажи спасибо за мою роль в развитии ваших отношений!  
— У нас нет никаких отношений. — раздражённо повторил Рэй.   
Упёртость Турецкого не знала границ. Нередко именно она доводила до того, что разбитый Турецкий ночевал у Рэя на диване, обжираясь яичницей с беконом и сырными чипсами. Сейчас она очевидно хотела довести Рэя.  
Невообразимо долгая песня из коллекции «романтика всех времён» закончилась и Тренер предпринял очередную попытку вырваться из стальных рук Даны. Обворожительно улыбнулся, что-то сказал, вызвав у неё громкий смех. Рэй закусил щёку. В груди кольнуло недовольство, хотя для этого не было причин. Абсолютно никаких.   
— Я бы на твоём месте предпринял решительные меры, пока спорт-подружка не увела Тренера. — довольно заметил Турецкий.  
— Спорт-подружка? Только не говори, что дал подружкам невесты прозвища как у Спайс Гёрлс. — вскинул брови Рэй, пропуская мимо ушей часть про «увела Тренера».  
— Именно это я и сделал. И знаешь кто Пош-спайс?  
— Ммм... Пэтти?  
— Ты! — громко всхрюкнул Турецкий.  
— Вот теперь я ухожу! — поднимаясь со стула, ответил Рэй и не теряя времени, двинулся на встречу, всё же сумевшему вырваться, Тренеру.  
— Ты можешь уйти от меня, но от любви тебе не скрыться, Рэймонд! — прокричал вдогонку Турецкий, громко смеясь. Кажется, напиться вином умудрился не только Рэй.   
Тренер поймал Рэя уже через несколько шагов, которые тот успел сделать от столиков, так торопился уйти с танцпола. Обнял за талию, оказавшись близко-близко.   
— Эй.  
— Сам «эй». Вижу, тебе весело.  
— Стараюсь как могу. Чего там Турецкий кричал?   
— Ничего, забей. У него начался ранний старческий маразм и он несёт всякий бред.  
— Мгм. — насмешливо протянул Тренер. — Хочешь выпить? Дана только что рассказывала мне про спортсменку, которая может раздавить арбуз бёдрами и мне срочно нужен алкоголь чтобы это забыть.  
Рэй не сдерживаясь засмеялся, откинул голову, замечая как Тренер скользнул взглядом по его открытой шее. Прикусил губу, словно попытался удержать рвущиеся наружу неподобающие слова.  
— Хочу выйти на воздух. — Рэй кивнул в сторону высоких стеклянных дверей на террасу.   
— Да, можно было бы выйти… подышать.

На пути к выходу Рэй успел выцепить официанта и забрать у него ведёрко с охлаждёным вином и два бокала. Дышать свежим воздухом можно и с напитками.  
На улице уже давно стемнело, тёмный сад освещался редкими фонарями и яркими огнями оранжереи. Вдалеке шумели высокие деревья и, наверное, где-то даже стрекотали сверчки. Издавали звуки стридуляции, как недавно просвятил его Бобби.   
На террасе они оказались не одни, возле светлой стены курила Энни. Она довольно прищурилась увидев их.  
— Разве ты не бросила? — удивился Рэй, он поставил ведро и бокалы на перила каменной балюстрады и стянул с себя пиджак. Смотреть на голые плечи Энни было выше его сил.  
— И снова начала, с этой свадебной суматохой. — вздохнула Энни, укутываясь в накинутый на неё пиджак. — Брошу после свадьбы.  
— Технически… — начал Рэй.  
— Технически, — перебила его Энни, — свадьба ещё идёт. Итак, мы не успели познакомиться поближе.  
Энни стрельнула глазами в сторону Тренера, наблюдавшего за ними с лёгкой улыбкой. Рэй снова отметил как непривычно он выглядел и вызывал у Рэя определённого рода желания. Насколько успешным мог быть план найти место для их реализации?  
Рэй отвернулся к перилам, решив переключиться и разлить вино по бокалам. Тренер же неловко погладил себя по затылку, оставил руку на шее, обдумывая, с чего начать знакомство.  
— Вопрос в том, хочешь ли ты узнать что-то или рассказать. — сказал Тренер, легко разминая шею.  
— О, как насчёт равноценного обмена? — улыбнулась Энни, кокетливо закусив большой палец руки, в которой держала сигарету.  
Рэй снова повернулся к ним, присел на перила, удобно устроив локоть на навершии тумбы. Отпил вина. Это меньше кислило и чуть отдавало грушевым вкусом.   
— Рэй сказал, вы познакомились по работе?  
— Да, в каком-то смысле. — с сомнением протянул Тренер.  
— Его детсадовцы-переростки ограбили нашу ферму и Джеймс на правах воспитателя отрабатывал их долг. — сообщил Рэй, сделав ещё один глоток вина.   
Он уже рассказывал эту историю Энни, но более эмоционально и менее приличными эпитетами для Карапузов. Энни подавилась дымом, Тренер осуждающе посмотрел на Рэя.  
— Так это тот самый Тренер. Подожди, ты же говорил, что… О! О-о-о. — медленно растянула губы в улыбке Энни, а затем недовольно надула их. — Ты мне совсем ничего не рассказываешь.  
— У тебя было полно забот и без моих рассказов. Со свадьбой и… Ронни.  
— Это точно, чёртов Ронни. — вздохнула Энни.   
— А ведь Турецкий предлагал продать его цыганам в школе.  
— И это стало бы его первой провальной бизнес-идеей. И пожалуй последней. Ронни бы сжёг табор, а нам бы пришлось бежать из страны.  
— Ты говоришь об этом как-то слишком воодушевлённо.   
— Это называется ностальгией! — мечтательно прикрыла глаза Энни, сделала ещё одну затяжку и, выпустив струю дыма, повернулась к Тренеру. — Рэй рассказывал, как мы познакомились?  
— В общих чертах. — пожал плечами Тренер. — Вы учились в одной школе в Гилфорде.  
— Всё так. Я училась на пару-тройку классов младше них. Мы бы скорее всего даже и не познакомились, если бы не вызов к директору. Я устроила забастовку на уроке, а Рэя и Турецкого наказали за драку.  
— Я всё ещё настаиваю, что мы тогда были не виноваты.  
— Именно поэтому Рэй решил улизнуть из директорской приёмной через окно.  
— А так как мы решили, что не стоит оставлять свидетелей нашего побега. Пришлось взять малявку с собой.  
— Сколько вам было? — уточнил Тренер с лёгкой улыбкой. После каждой истории рассказанной Рэем пусть вскользь и не полностью, Тренер смотрел на него так… Так.   
— Нам с Турецким примерно по пятнадцать, а Энни двенадцать. — усмехнулся Рэй. — Юная бунтарка.  
— Да, я была самой крутой двенадцатилеткой!  
Рэй фыркнул и закатил глаза. Энни перескочила на новый вопрос, а Рэй переключил внимание на ведёрко с вином, лёд в котором уже начал подтаивать. Наполнить бокал получилось не сразу, руку повело, горлышко стукнулось о край бокала. Но Энни и Тренер, продолжая увлечённо разговаривать, этого даже не заметили.   
Несмотря на свежий ночной воздух, голова кружилась от выпитого, стоило только сменить положение. Недостаточно, чтобы завалиться в ближайшие кусты, но для того, чтобы не попасть десертной ложкой в праздничный торт — вполне.  
Рэй прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь спокойной обстановкой. Музыка, играющая внутри оранжереи, на террасе звучала приглушённо, иногда перекрываемая возгласами довольных гостей. С ближайшей клумбы доносился нежный аромат ночной фиалки, напоминая что-то знакомое, но почти забытое. Как духи матери, которые где бы ты не встретил, всегда возвращают тебя в тот самый миг, когда впервые почувствовал их запах на ней.   
Блеснувший свет за окнами оранжереи мазнул отблеском по векам и Рэй открыл глаза. Энни на террасе уже не было, только Тренер стоял всё на том же месте и терпеливо ждал возвращения Рэя из забытия.   
Рэй отставил бокал на навершие тумбы — удивительно, как он не уронил его, пока стоял плавая в собственных мыслях, и подошёл к Тренеру.  
— Давно Энни ушла?  
— Пару минут назад. Забеспокоилась, как бы кто не подумал, что она снова сбежала с тобой в Уэртинг.   
Рэй фыркнул, придвинулся, вклиниваюсь коленом между расставленных ног Тренера. Тренер же покорно обхватил его за поясницу, обнимая тёплыми руками. Так привычно, словно так и должно быть всегда.  
— Много успела рассказать? — вопрос Рэй выдохнул ему почти в губы, так близко они были.  
— Историю про кисулю я так и не услышал.  
Зрачки у Тренера в темноте были совсем большими, сливались с радужкой в бесконечную темноту, утягивая Рэя за собой. Тренер первый потянулся за поцелуем. Прижался открытыми губами, одну руку устроил у Рэя между лопаток, второй продолжил обнимать за поясницу.   
Рэй плавился от поцелуев, обнимал Тренера за шею, запуская пальцы в волосы. Причёска, так долго продержавшаяся, сейчас была безобразным образом испорчена.  
— Занимался когда-нибудь сексом на свежем воздухе?   
— Да, поймал однажды голой жопой стекло, больше такое не проворачивал.  
— Что, и даже шрама не осталось? — усмехнулся Рэй, поддел кончиком носа нос Тренера. Он достаточно уже изучил задницу Тренера, что бы знать о чём говорил.  
— Это было маленькое стекло и неглубокая царапина. Но мне хватило, чтобы сделать верные выводы. — усмехнулся Тренера, вновь прижимаясь к губам.   
Рэй не сдержал стон. Хотелось больше, жарче, теснее. Выдохи Тренера между поцелуями оседали теплом у него на губах. Сухим горячим ветром. Рэю не хватало воздуха, сердце вдруг стало таким большим, что казалось занимало теперь всю грудную клетку, билось со страшной силой, отдаваясь во всём теле. Так не вовремя вспомнились слова Турецкого про любовь, что мозг совсем закоротило. Ему срочно требовалось что-то сказать. Но что?  
— Джеймс…  
— М? — Тренер отодвинулся от Рэя, заглянул в глаза, опять путая все мысли своим нежным взглядом. — Что?  
— Нет, ничего. — накативший жар начал отступать, сердце ещё гулко билось, пытаясь достучаться до другого. Того, что билось напротив, в груди Тренера.  
— Мне нравится, когда ты зовёшь меня по имени, — скромно улыбнувшись, поделился Тренер, провёл ладонями по рукам Рэя вниз, от плеч до самых запястий, согревая. — Энни ушла в твоём пиджаке. Пойдём, а то замёрзнешь.

Настроение в оранжерее сменилось на размеренное или даже сонное. Рэй заметил детей, едва не сбивших их с ног в самом начале свадьбы, сидящими за столиком и откровенно клюющих носом. Они держались из последних сил ради свадебного торта. Который, к слову, вот-вот собирались подать как финальный аккорд вечера.   
— Как на счёт танца? — обернулся к Рэю Тренер и не дожидаясь, взял его руку в свою ладонь.  
— Медленный танец? — Рэй устроил вторую ладонь на лопатке Тренера.  
— О-очень медленный. — согласно кивнул Тренер.  
Ещё одна прелесть медленного покачивания под музыку заключалась в том, что никому по сути вести не надо. Рэй устроил голову на плече у Тренера. Он мог бы сдвинуться немного ближе и ткнуться сухими губами в открытую часть его шеи над воротником рубашки, прямо под линией челюсти. Волосы на затылке Тренер так и не пригладил, Рэй поднял руку с лопатки Тренера и провёл пару раз по его растрёпанным волосам.  
Мелодия и плавные движения убаюкивали. Знакомый голос пел о том, что он «понял, почему это называется блюзом».  
— Мы танцуем под Элтона Джона? — поднял голову Рэй. — Серьёзно? Это банально.  
— Не я ставлю музыку. — улыбнулся Тренер. — Но мне нравится эта песня.  
— Банально. — фыркнул Рэй.  
— Могу сделать что-нибудь неожиданное.  
— Снять штаны когда вынесут торт?  
— А это обеспечит мне первое место в позорном топ-десять?  
— О да, — рассмеялся Рэй. — а заодно и всем здесь запомнишься.  
Тренер задумчиво наклонил голову, щекотно провёл большим пальцем по ладони Рэя.  
— Что? — спросил Рэй, улыбнувшись.  
Опьянение перешло в новую фазу — игривость. Томное настроение уверенно сменялось на бурлящее чувство радости. Рэю захотелось укусить Тренера за нос.  
Тренер на вопрос не ответил, и укусить себя не дал. Снова поцеловал Рэя, скромнее чем на террасе, целомудренне. Простое прикосновение губами к губам, но такое же тёплое.  
Рэй недовольно заурчал, лизнул Тренера в губы, почувствовав улыбку. Следующий поцелуй уже был привычный, открытый, но очень быстрый. Они оторвались от друг друга ровно в тот момент, когда закончилась песня.  
Танцевавшие гости зааплодировали диджею и стали расходиться по местам. Пришло время для свадебного торта.  
Возле сидящего за столом Турецкого стояла девушка в забавной красной бабочке и судя по фотоаппарату в её руках, была тем потрясающим фотографом-самоучкой, которую Энни встретила на дне рождения одной из племянниц. Турецкий улыбнулся и что-то сказал девушке, она кивнула и повернула к нему дисплей фотоаппарата. Это первый раз, когда Рэй заметил её за всю свадьбу, очевидно кроме фотографии, она овладела ещё и искусством маскировки ниндзя-воина.  
— Договариваешься, чтобы свадебный торт фотографировали только с удачной стороны?  
— Они все у него удачные. — беззлобно проворчал Турецкий. — Но да, что-то вроде того.  
Он продиктовал фотографу свой номер и она тут же унеслась к столу молодожёнов.  
— А я всё видел. — сообщил Турецкий с огромной улыбкой.  
— Что всё?  
— Всё-всё.  
— Ты несёшь какую-то бессмыслицу. — недовольно сказал Рэй и отвернулся от Турецкого и его большой, глупой и раздражающей улыбки.   
Свадебный торт выкатили вместе с набором маленьких, украшенных теми же вымоченными в вине грушевыми чипсами, кексиков и огромной свечой холодного огня, прямо в центре.  
— Надеюсь ты доволен, что из твоего произведения искусства, торчит огромный кончающий хуй. — шепнул Рэй Турецкому.  
— Я доволен, что мы успели приготовить все эти кексы, когда Энни поняла, что торта явно не хватит на резко возросшее число гостей. — прошептал Турецкий в ответ.

После позднего десерта, праздничный вечер быстро подошёл к концу. И Тренера и Рэя ещё раз сумели вытащить на танцпол, но в тот момент умение держаться в вертикальном положении подводило уже достаточное количество гостей, а приехавшие с детьми почти все разъехались. Из ста человек, готовыми продолжать веселье и поехать в бар, осталось от силы двенадцать и они уверенно искали единомышленников, хоть и безрезультатно.   
Энни и Гарри прощались с гостями, принимая последние пьяные поздравления. Рэя Энни поймала на широких ступенях главного выхода из оранжереи, когда он курил. В руках у неё был пиджак Рэя и свадебный букет из нежных белых пионов и лаванды. Рэй вспомнил, как они мучали флориста, пытаясь подобрать нужные оттенки.  
— Ты забыла бросить свой букет. — сочувственно заметил Рэй, обнимая Энни за плечи.  
— А вот и нет. — улыбнулась она, забрала из рук Рэя сигарету и кинула в забытую кем-то на ступенях чашку с чаем. Затем вернула Рэю пиджак и сунула в свободную руку букет.  
— О нет-нет-нет. Это какая-то шутка? — понимая что к чему. — Что я буду с ним делать?  
— Любоваться, вспоминать пытки флориста. — пожала плечами Энни.  
— Ты сразу планировала так поступить? Это ужасное решение, Энни.  
— Ничего не знаю, жду твою свадьбу в следующем году.  
— В следующем? Ты установила в букет счётчик? Я отдам его Турецкому! — пригрозил Рэй.  
Энни только улыбнулась, поцеловала Рэя в щёку и закутавшись в песочного цвета тренч, поспешила к ожидающему её ретро Роллс Ройсу. Молодожёны, в отличии от гостей, могли красиво уехать на машине прямо с территории сада.   
Из оранжереи вывалили остальные гости проводить их в новую брачную жизнь с горящими триумфальными огнями.  
— Это букет невесты? — спросил подошедший сзади Тренер.   
— У Энни своеобразные шутки.  
Рэй придвинулся к Тренеру, почти прижимаясь спиной к его груди.  
— Подвязку тоже тебе отдали? — Тренер устроил свой подбородок у него на плече, погладил по бёдрам.  
— Возможно, она сейчас на мне. — невозмутимо произнёс Рэй. Кровь прилила к его щекам, стоило только это произнести. — Можешь поехать домой со мной и проверить.  
— Я вызову такси. — выдохнул Тренер ему на ухо.


	4. Глава 3. Can't keep you off my mind like I can't keep air out my lungs

Про квартиру в новом квартале возле Кинг-Кросс Тренер сказал Рэю «ты оценишь», что не могло не заинтересовать. Как оказалось позже, оценить Рэй должен был не квартиру, а способ её осмотра.  
Построенное максимум год назад здание значительно отличалось от тех, где располагались предыдущие квартиры. Здесь, среди моря новых построек с оригинальной оконной сеткой и отделочными материалами, оно ничем особенным не выделялось. Два разноуровневых параллелепипеда со скошенными длинными балконами и панорамным остеклением по всему этажу. Только подойдя ближе Рэй заметил декоративные решётчатые ширмы на окнах и массивные узоры на бетонных плитах с торцов здания. Тяжёлые детали и широкие плиты будто отсылали к бывшему индустриальному характеру района.  
Через высокие панорамные окна на первом этаже был виден коктейльный бар. Они обошли дом с обратной стороны, прошли небольшой двор с широкими клумбами, высаженными разнообразными растениями и зашли в просторный вестибюль, отделанный каменными панелями с металлическими вставками, повторяющимися рисунок решётчатых ширм на фасаде.   
Через пару минут, когда успели внимательно осмотреть в холл, у Тренера зазвонил телефон. Он принял вызов, коротко ответил «уже на месте», очевидно повторил какой-то код из четырёх цифр и поблагодарив отключился.  
Начало уже значительно отличалось от предыдущих просмотров.  
Тренер подошёл к одному из почтовых ящиков, на которых Рэй, ещё заходя, заметил кодовые замки, вместо обычных, и набрал сказанную комбинацию.   
— Ну что, осмотримся? — усмехнулся Тренер, ловко прокрутив связку ключей.  
— И никаких риэлторов? — уточнил Рэй заходя в лифт.  
— Никаких.  
— И в квартире есть камеры?  
— Обязательно.  
— Как жаль. — дёрнул бровями Рэй.  
Квартира находилась на пятом этаже и имела спокойную планировку: объединённая с кухней гостиная и две небольшие спальни. Она была значительно меньше предыдущих просмотренных, но стоила тех же денег. Новый дом, новый район и перспективное развитие территории давали определённую наценку.   
Квартира казалась безликой. Ванная слишком напоминала отельную. От холодной подсветки зеркала накатывали воспоминания о раннем утре, после непродолжительного сна, когда хочется просто оказаться дома, но впереди ещё мучительный перелёт. Рэй вышел из ванной, оставил осматривающего спальни Тренера, и вернулся обратно на кухню. Белый кухонный гарнитур из-за отсутствия всей фурнитуры практически сливался со стеной. Рэй щёлкнул выключателем подсветки. Тёплый свет разлился по всей столешнице. Хотя бы здесь свет не вызывал странных ассоциаций. Зато было окно.  
Большое, во всю стену окно. Через него прекрасно было видно улицу, широкий сквер и соседние дома. Рэю стало интересно, чувствуют ли живущие в таких квартирах люди себя как рыбки. Он повернул дверную ручку и та к его удивлению поддалась. Балкон был с видом на длинный зелёный сквер, внизу на ровно подстриженном газоне сидела небольшая компания молодых людей, на раскладных стульях, явно отказывающихся сдаваться на волю дождливому сезону. Чуть дальше виднелась стройка, скоро этот район обещал стать образцово-показательным примером современного представления о комфортном жилье со всей необходимой инфраструктурой в пешей доступности.  
Рэй облокотился на перила, наклонился вперед и прикрыл глаза. Хотелось притвориться будто ему никуда больше не надо, и сейчас они с Тренером выйдут из квартиры и привычно пойдут за кофе, обсуждая плюсы и минусы этого дома.  
— Если верить объявлению, то по воскресеньям здесь проходят занятия по йоге. — услышал голос Тренера Рэй. Почувствовал тёплую руку рядом со своей, затем плечо. Тренер всегда такой горячий, Рэй бы мог найти его с закрытыми глазами.   
— В парке?  
— Ага. У нас в зале как-то шли уроки йоги по утрам. — задумчиво поделился Тренер. Рэй повернул голову и посмотрел на него снизу-вверх. — Не долго, к сожалению.  
Рэй представил Тренера с ковриком для йоги ранним утром, потягивающимся или в стойке «собака мордой вниз» на радость всем соседям.  
Телефон пиликнул входящим сообщением от Банни. Он писал, что через полчаса они готовы выдвигаться. Чёрт. Щека опять начала дёргаться и Рэй прикусил её изнутри (не то чтобы это сильно помогало).  
— Работа?  
— Да. Похоже, всё же придётся ехать Ипсвич.  
— Предложение подвезти всё ещё в силе. — напомнил Тренер, мягко толкнув плечом в плечо Рэя. — Приглашение на ферму, кстати, тоже.  
Вздох у Рэя вышел совсем уставший.  
— Не хочу тебя втягивать.  
— Я вроде и не собирался никуда втягиваться. Просто буду поблизости. Как освободишься, заберу тебя гладить козочек, потому что с этим надо что-то делать. — в подтверждение своих слов Тренер ткнул пальцем в нервно закушенную щёку Рэя.  
— И что, будешь ждать меня в машине, пока я ломаю ноги молодняку? — немного раздражённо ответил Рэй, снова с сомнением смотря на сообщение Банни.  
— Ну если ты так ставишь вопрос... — хмыкнул Тренер. — Ты правда собрался ломать кому-то ноги?  
— Надеюсь, нет. — честно признался Рэй, открыто смотря на Тренера.  
«Но ничего обещать не могу», — добавлять не стал, но оно было понятно и без слов.   
Тренер поправил очки, посмотрел на Рэя внимательно, как на одного из карапузов, будто решая насколько тот бедовый. Посмотри Тренер так на двадцатилетнего Рэя, много нового о себе бы услышал. Сейчас же Рэй терпеливо ждал вердикта.  
— Возьмём кофе в дорогу?  
— Что, даже ничего не скажешь?  
— А что мне надо сказать? Я помню, чем ты занимаешься. А ещё я успел узнать тебя достаточно, как мне кажется, так что предпочту не надумывать.  
— О-кей. — протянул Рэй, улыбка неудержимо лезла на лицо. — Я буду арахисовый латте.

Рэй отписался Банни, что встретит их на месте и напомнил, что припарковаться стоило подальше от дома Умника, чтобы не спугнуть.  
Умник был подающим большие надежды студентом ботанического факультета в Оксфорде. Смышлёный и целеустремлённый, выиграв грант на обучение, он быстро приковал к себе интерес Майкла. Один из сыновей Лорда Милтона вскользь упомянул университетского приятеля, окопавшегося в земле и удобрениях, затем, на ежегодном вечере меценатов Оксфорда Умник получил грамоту за свой проект, а через пару месяцев уже рассматривал самое жирное предложение о работе от Микки Пирсона.  
В общем-то, на Майкла он работал всего ничего — два года. Заканчивал универ и заодно разрабатывал улучшенный комплекс удобрений и систему полива для выращивания марихуаны. События, последовавшие за решением Майкла продать бизнес, Умника никак не касались. И, как думал Рэй, он вовсе не был о них осведомлён. Возможно, зря.   
Пока Тренер плавно вёл ягуар, Рэй всё прикидывал, что могло стать причиной такого резкого побега? Испугался и сбежал? Просадил деньги и задолжал? Сболтнул лишнего и им опять стоило готовиться к новой хуйне?  
Дорога до Ипсвича занимала восемьдесят миль, а так как Тренер был не любитель разговаривать за рулём, Рэй пытался отвлечься и почитать книгу, но мысли постоянно сбивались на предстоящую встречу.  
— Хочешь, включу тебе подкаст?  
— Художественный или... — Рэй не слишком разбирался в подкастах, какие они ещё были. Документальные? Интервью?  
Тренер, не отвлекаясь от дороги, снял телефон с крепления, и разблокировав передал Рэю.  
— Там на главном экране иконка, можешь выбрать что-нибудь.  
Поразительное доверие. Хотя дело вовсе не в доверии, а в том есть ли что скрывать. Рэй бы скорее удавился, чем позволил кому-то взять свой телефон. Наверное.   
Он посмотрел на спокойно ведущего машину Тренера. Или нет. Скорее всего, если бы Тренер взял его телефон, посмотреть время, сделать фотографию или даже выбрать подкаст, Рэй бы не отгрыз ему руку.  
Кстати о подкастах. Рэй пролистал список, прочитал несколько описаний и решил остановится на художественном детективе. Он поставил телефон обратно на держатель, подключил телефон через блютус и вернул на главный экран навигатор.  
По салону автомобиля разнёсся приятный голос нарратора, начавшего свой рассказ про детектива английской полиции не по своей прихоти отправившегося расследовать убийство юной девушки.  
— Интересный выбор. Учитывая обстоятельства. — заметил Тренер.  
Рэй пожал плечами.  
— Мне всегда казалось, что если представить самый ужасный исход, то он обязательно не случится.  
— И как? Работает?  
— В большинстве случаев. — криво улыбнулся Рэй.  
До Ипсвича они добрались за один выпуск, история оказалась интересной, даже несмотря на определённую размеренность повествования и отсутствие неожиданных поворотов. Рэй нашёл подкаст на своём телефоне и добавил в закладки. Всего четыре серии, вторую можно было послушать по пути обратно в Лондон.  
Два часа и вот, они колесили по улочкам с малоэтажной застройкой, выглядящим особенно грустно на фоне серого неба. Банни написал, что они попали в небольшую пробку (которую Рэй с Тренером так удачно проскочили), поэтому ехали ещё где-то в районе Колчестера.  
— Ты говорил, что тебе надо что-то купить для дяди? — вспомнил Рэй, оторвавшись от скучного вида за окном.  
— Да, он прислал какой-то список… — Тренер потянулся к телефону, открывая переписку. — Господи боже, он что думает, я на грузовике еду? Кошмар. — покачал головой он, пролистав длинный список.   
— Высадишь меня в начале Норидж-роад? Хочу пройтись.   
— Где встретимся потом?  
Рэй отправил Тренеру метку с адресом Умника. Тренер плавно припарковал машину возле тротуара и открыл карту на телефоне. Промотал немного вперед.  
— Через час нормально будет? — спросил Тренер.  
— Наверное. — медленно произнёс Рэй, прикидывая сколько ещё осталось ехать Банни и насколько могло растянуться ненасильственное вытаскивание Умника из его бомжарской норы. — Я напишу если планы поменяются.  
Тренер кивнул. Потянулся к Рэю, аккуратно надавил на подбородок, высвобождая уже вовсю истерзанную губу. Рэй и не заметил, как снова начал её обкусывать.  
— Будь аккуратнее. Но если что, в списке покупок есть лопата. — с улыбкой произнёс Тренер.  
Рэй насмешливо фыркнул и выбрался из машины.  
На улице было зябко, близость океана превратила город в вечное пристанище проклятого ветра. Самое мерзкое, когда ты жаришься на солнце и при этом злой ветер пытается выдуть из тебя последние мозги.  
Рэй неспешно шёл по Норидж-роад, прикидывая план действий. Оставить Кита на улице следить за выходом? Банни и Фрейзер с Рэем. Или только Банни? А что если Умник будет не один? Рэй помнил, что сам Умник не из Ипсвича, значит, жил у кого-то. Всё, что смогли нарыть их парни за такое короткое время — это адрес. Квартира была съёмная и принадлежала какой-то древней старухе.   
Рэй недовольно выдохнул и потянулся к внутреннему карману плаща, где лежали сигареты. Оставалось три. Подумав, он вернул пачку обратно в карман.  
Через четыреста ярдов ровные ухоженные домики с небольшими палисадниками и белыми оконными рамами сменились на пошарканые кирпичные дома с разномастными оконными рамами и плотным засильем коммерческой недвижимости на первых этажах.   
Рэй подошёл к нужному дому, стараясь не слишком мельтешить под окнами. Если Умник дома, то стоило быть аккуратнее. Мало ли, ему приспичит выглянуть в окно. Рэй посмотрел наверх. Фасад здания из белого кирпича (белого, потому что кто-то решил что красить прямо поверх кирпичной кладки хорошая идея) местами крошился, на выступе крыши виднелась проросшая зелень. Рэй подёргал подъездную синюю дверь, выкрашенную в цвет витрин книжного магазина на первом этаже, та оказалась незапертой. Очевидно, магнитный замок совсем не работал. Одной проблемой меньше.  
Вспомнив про возможное наличие запасного выхода, он зашёл в арку соседнего дома, намереваясь проверить задний двор. В пространстве за аркой валялись старые паллеты, картонные коробки и сиротливо стояла пара мусорных контейнеров. А ещё, к неудовольствию Рэя, между домами, как это обычно, был выстроен высокий кирпичный забор, за которым невозможно было что-либо разглядеть. Смирившись с обстоятельствами, Рэй недовольно залез на мусорный контейнер, надеясь, что тот не треснет под его весом. Контейнер жалобно скрипнул, качнулся вперёд и на этом всё. Рэй, уперевшись руками в парапетный камень, заглянул за забор. Выхода на задний двор не наблюдалось, первый этаж — одна сплошная глухая стена.  
Отлично. Осталось дождаться парней.  
Рэй решил занять стратегически выгодное положение в индийском кафе напротив дома, пока ждёт. В кафе людей оказалось немного, один старик сидел за дальним столиком и тройка студентов, очевидно решившая перекусить за обсуждением проекта (их ворох распечаток находился в опасной близости от тарелок с карри).  
— До четырёх у нас бизнес-ланч. Вы успеваете, — вместо приветствия сказал полноватого вида индус в белом фартуке. Он протянул Рэю узкий заламинированный лист, очевидно являвшийся меню.  
— Не надо, спасибо. Только чай и расплачусь сразу.  
— Как пожелаете. — хмыкнул в усы индус и ушёл в сторону открытой кухни.  
Рэй устроился у окна, стараясь сесть сбоку, чтобы не слишком светиться. Через две минуты официант принёс чай, ещё через семь Банни написал, что они въехали в Ипсвич. За это время мимо дома Умника прошла пожилая пара, неопределённого возраста человек в цветастой одежде и один темнокожий парень, судя по лёгкой спортивной сумке, возвращавшийся с тренировки. Последний к неудовольствию Рэя зашёл в дом. 

Парни, как и было оговорено, припарковались чуть за углом. Рэй вышел из кафе и, благо машин было мало, перебежал узкую проезжую часть.  
— Кит, останься тут. — сказал Рэй, коротко кивнув в знак приветствия. — Банни, Фрейзер вы со мной.  
— Окей, босс. — кивнул Кит, отрыв им подъездную дверь.  
Рэй надеялся, что работники индийского кафе и книжного не особо любили выглядывать в окна и лезть не в свои дела.  
В подъезде пахло сухой штукатуркой и было слишком тесно. Они поднялись на второй этаж, такой же узкий, как сама лестница.   
— Будем ломать? — спросил Фрэйзер.   
Они с Банни стояли поодаль, у начала лестничного пролёта.  
— Чтобы весь дом осыпался? Нет, придётся быть вежливыми. — фыркнул Рэй.  
Стоило ему только занести руку над дверным звонком, как на площадку из соседней квартиры вывалился лохматый мальчуган с огромным портфелем.  
— Здрасте.  
— Здравствуй. — Рэй дёрнул уголком губ в намёке на улыбку, — В школу торопишься?  
— Ага. — коротко ответил мальчик, шмыгнув носом. С недоверием разглядывая напряжённых Банни и Фрэйзера.  
— Не поможешь мне? — спросил Рэй, вновь возвращая внимание мальчика к себе. — Можешь постучать в дверь? Только надо чтобы тебе открыли.  
— К Джамалу? — склонил голову мальчик.  
— Именно. — кивнул Рэй. Очевидно, Умник жил не с древней старухой.  
— Зачем?   
— Затем, что получишь десятку. — Рэй вытащил из кармана купюру и помахал ей в воздухе.  
— Ладно. — пожал плечами мальчишка подходя двери.  
Рэй отодвинулся подальше, в то время как Банни и Фрэйзер отступили вглубь лестницы.  
— А чего вы попрятались?  
— Хотим сделать сюрприз! — широко улыбнулся Банни.  
— Какой же это сюрприз, без торта. — грустно констатировал мальчишка, снова повернулся к двери и что есть силы застучал по ней носком ботинка.  
Послышался быстрый топот и дверь приоткрылась.  
— Ё-маё, Питер!!! — послышалось из-за двери, звякнула цепочка и дверь открылась полностью. — Ты чего барабанишь, свинота такая?  
Рэй ловко вынырнул, подпирая дверь плечом от закрытия. В дверном проёме стоял увиденный ранее Рэем парень и удивлённо хмурил брови. Стоило Банни и Фрейзеру подняться на этаж, как лицо парня — Джамала, — совсем потемнело. Такую решительность Рэй частенько наблюдал на лице у Карапузов.  
— Добрый день, Джамал. — поздоровался Рэй, сильнее открывая дверь.  
— Что-то он не слишком доволен вашим сюрпризом… — протянул мальчишка, которого как теперь уже Рэй знал, звали Питер.  
— Он просто ещё не осознал, какое счастье на него свалилось. — улыбнулся Рэй Питеру и протянул десятку. — Спасибо за помощь, приятель. И не трать всё на вредности.  
Питер сцапал купюру, что-то ворча себе под нос про “отсутствие торта” и попрощавшись, понёсся вниз по лестнице.  
— Хорошего дня в школе! — крикнул вдогонку Фрейзер.   
— Спасибо, мистер! — звонко донеслось откуда-то снизу.  
Убрав с лица улыбку, Рэй повернулся к Джамалу, который с удивительной покорностью ждал дальнейшего развития событий. А может просто хотел, чтобы Питер оказался как можно дальше, прежде выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость с побегом.  
— Где Умник? — не размениваясь спросил Рэй, заходя в квартиру.  
— Его зовут Бадди. — нахмурился Джамал.  
— Бадди это имя для собаки.  
Безразлично оттеснив Джамала плечом Рэй прошёл дальше по коридору рассматривая квартиру, довольно чистую. Деревянный поцарапанный пол и окрашенные белой краской двери были единственным признаком старой квартиры, всё остальное будто бы недавно обновили. С кухни не тянуло пригорелыми запахами, а из комнат плесенью.   
Кивком показав Фрейзеру «проверь здесь всё», Рэй в сопровождении набычившегося Джамала и расслабленного Банни зашёл в гостиную, где радостно обнаружил их ценную пропажу.  
— Есть разговор, Роберт. — почти пропел он.  
Роберт, Бадди или же «Умник», как предпочитал звать его Рэй, сидел на простеньком диване одетый в флисовую пижаму и, кажется, уже начал нервно трястись.  
— Поставь тарелку, пока не разлил.   
Роберт громко сглотнул, поставил супницу на журнальный столик, практически выдав трель донышком о столешницу, так уже тряслись его руки. Пока Рэй удобно устраивался в кресле, в комнату зашёл Фрейзер, коротко кивнул «всё чисто» и устроился в дверном проёме.  
— Итак, скажи мне, Роберт, какого, блядь, хрена?! — практически по слогам произнёс Рэй.  
— Рэймонд... мистер Смит, я просто... я хотел выйти... из игры. Из бизнеса? Что я мог сделать? Только бежать... вы бы меня убили, — тараторил Роберт, заикаясь между словами, — утопили? Повесили? Или передоз. Парень не выдержал учёбы и...  
— Что за хрень ты несёшь? — поднял брови Рэй.  
— Я хотел... уволиться?  
— И поэтому ты оставил все вещи и сбежал к своему бойфренду в Ипсвич жрать быстрозавариваемую лапшу?  
Джамал за спиной Рэя особенно недовольно выдохнул, глаза Роберта подозрительно блестели. Истерики со слезами Рэю хотелось ещё меньше, чем ломать ноги.  
— Я просто думал залечь на дно. Подождать, пока вам не станет всё равно, потом может подстроить свою смерть и тогда умыкнуть к тётке во Францию, — шмыгая носом выложил всё Роберт.  
У Рэя начинала болеть голова. После неудачной продажи бизнеса всю его выстроенную систему работы будто затянуло в водоворот, хорошенько взболтало и выбросило на берег. Хотелось взять Роберта за воротник, трясти и орать: «Это я, я должен подстраивать свою смерть и убегать к тётке во Францию».  
— Где ты собирался взять труп? — невпопад спросил Фрейзер.  
Что? Рэй нервно моргнул, перевел взгляд на него.  
— Джамал работает в морге. — стушевался Роберт, быстро стрельнув глазами в того.  
— Потрясающе. — припечатал Рэй. — Но вернёмся к сути, с чего ты взял, что мы тебя убьём?  
— А как ещё я бы вышел из бизнеса? Я же не орхидеи выращиваю! — вдруг взъелся Роберт, агрессивно взмахнув своими тощими ручонками.  
— Ты нетфликса что ли пересмотрел? Парень, мы же не мафия. — покачал головой Фрейзер.  
— К тому же выращивать орхидеи тоже может быть опасно. — заметил Банни. — Помните Финли? У него бабка входит в какой-то комитет флористов, так у них мужика грохнули, потому что он вырастил новый сорт орхидеи. За него такие деньги хотели отвалить...  
— Так что... я могу просто... уйти? — перебил рассказ Банни Роберт, с детской надеждой взглянув на Рэя.  
— Мог бы. Если бы не повёл себя как мелкая манда. — спокойно ответил Рэй.   
Роберт икнул, Джамал напрягся.   
— Но я же... я...  
— Прекрати трястись. Никто тебя убивать не будет, господи боже. Отработаешь свою хуёвую выходку и катись на все четыре стороны. — рыкнул Рэй. — Так что давай, собирай манатки и поехали в Лондон.  
— Я еду с Бадди! — выпятив грудь сообщил Джамал.  
Рэй показательно закатил глаза, устало встал с кресла, отряхнув невидимую пыль.  
Настала пора просить надбавку за роль воспитателя детсада.  
— Тебя трупы твои не потеряют?   
— У меня отпуск. А что, какие-то проблемы? — качнул головой Джамал, расставил ноги пошире, словно готовился к атаке.  
Рэй поправил очки, лицо дёрнулось в нервной судороге. А ведь он мог уже быть на ферме родственников Тренера, гладить козочек, а не вот это всё.  
— Да мне в общем-то плевать. Чтобы через десять минут стояли внизу, готовые выдвигаться, ясно?   
— А моя учёба? — проблеял Роберт  
— А что с ней? — не понял Рэй.  
— Ну экзамены же, а я сбежал и, кажется, пропустил парочку...  
— Ты охуел? Сам с этим разбирайся!  
Коротко кивнув Банни и Фрейзеру чтобы следили в оба, Рэй вышел из дома.  
На улице к нему сразу же подскочил Кит.  
— С вами поедет ещё один довесок. — проинформировал его Рэй и полез в карман за сигаретами. Сейчас, пожалуй, было самое время. — Постарайтесь, чтобы они не выпрыгнули из машины на полной скорости.  
— Не вопрос: свяжем, а довесок в багажник.  
Рэй подавился затяжкой.  
— Они едут добровольно-принудительно, Кит, так что никаких БДСМ-игр.  
Сделав ещё одну затяжку, Рэй прикрыл глаза, отпуская волнение. Да, впереди ещё дорога до Лондона, но кажется, в этот раз всё не грозило обернуться полной катастрофой. Он запрокинул голову, выпуская дым и открыл глаза. Ещё раз порадовался отсутствию балкона и всего лишь второму этажу.  
В окне мелькнул Джамал, одарил их с Китом злобным взглядом, проверил, плотно ли закрыто окно и снова пропал из виду.  
К тому моменту, как Рэй выпустил дым последней затяжки, Роберт и Джамал спустились в сопровождении Банни и Фрейзера вниз. Роберт уже не трясся и даже не выглядел напуганным, он подтягивал вечно сползающую сумку и шипел, когда лямка неприятно врезалась в плечо. Фрейзер фыркнул и потянул сумку Роберта на себя.  
— Ладно, нечего мяться! Вечером в Лондоне пробки. — проворчал он и, легко забросив сумку за спину, первый пошёл к машине. Рэй ловким броском отправил сигаретный бычок в урну и махнул рукой, подгоняя остальных за Фрейзером.  
Уже у машины, когда вещи Роберта и Джамала были отправлены в багажник, мимо них проехал знакомый ягуар Тренера. Рэй посмотрел на часы — прошло чуть больше часа.  
Тренер развернулся, явно заметив их, и припарковал машину с другой стороны дороги, но выходить не стал. Кит, проследивший взгляд Рэя, напрягся. Он с Тренером (и его машиной) знаком не был. В отличии от Банни, который неудачно пытался скрыть улыбку, тоже заприметив ягуар цвета бутылочного стекла.   
Рэй хмыкнул и громко щёлкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание всех к себе.  
— Сегодня ехать на ферму не имеет смысла. — сказал он Роберту, посмотрев на наручные часы. — А вот завтра первым же делом с утра едешь в двенадцатую. Кит тебя отвезёт.   
— Да, босс. — кивнул Кит и хлопнул Роберта по спине. Тот недовольно промямлил что-то под нос.  
— Так, теперь ты, — перевёл Рэй взгляд на Джамала, — был в Лондоне?  
— Пару раз.  
— В Тейт модерн?  
— Нет.  
— Чудесно. Банни купит тебе билеты, сходишь посмотришь на современное искусство, потом на Лондон Ай прокатишься… ну или куда ты там захочешь.  
— Например с Бадди на ферму? — подсказал Джамал.  
— Конечно, мы же проводим там экскурсии. — Рэй насмешливо вскинул брови. — Не хочешь в Тэйт Модерн — похуй, сиди сопли жуй в квартире. Но никаких концертов «я поеду с Бадди» слышать больше не хочу, уяснил? — вкрадчиво произнёс он в два шага оказываясь возле Джамала, врываясь в личное пространство достаточно чтобы стало дискомфортно.  
Роберт аккуратно подёргал Джамала за рукав, делая страшные глаза.  
— Уяснил.  
— Умница. — оскалил зубы Рэй и снова повернулся к Роберту. — Завтра вечером приеду, встретимся на ферме и всё обсудим. Давай без ебланских выходок, ладно? Всё, время поджимает.  
Пока отбывающие в Лондон распихивались в оказавшийся не таким уж вместительным для пяти лбов, внедорожник, Рэй успел отписаться Майклу об успешном отправлении Умника в Лондон, предупредить о дополнительном грузе и заодно напомнить о своём выходном.  
Майкл ответил в ту же секунду: «если доедут без приключений, можешь хоть ещё два взять». А следом прислал гифку с падающим с подоконника котом. Великолепно, что Майкл начал вспоминать прошлые события с юмором, но Рэй бы предпочёл их забыть.

Когда все расселись, Рэй ещё раз напомнил Киту про удобрения и лампы для шестого поместья, сказал отписаться, как приедут в Лондон и не дожидаясь их отъезда перебежал дорогу.   
Тренер сидел в машине и скучающе листал новостную ленту в телефоне.  
— Обошлось без сломанных ног, как я посмотрю? — улыбаясь спросил он, стоило Рэю приземлиться на соседнее сидение.  
— К счастью. А ты не шутил про лопату. — заметил Рэй, внимательно оглядев заднее сиденье.  
Большую часть сиденья занимали коробки и садовый инвентарь. Рэй смог разглядеть разнообразные тяпки, секаторы, набор холщовых мешков, шланги, лейки, ящики для рассады и, конечно же, очень угрожающего вида лопату.  
— Что с ней не так? — спросил Рэй потрогав черенок.  
— Она многофункциональная. Можно трансформировать в ледоруб, стеклобой, молоток, отвёртку. Там даже сраный фонарик есть!  
— Твой дядя подался в выживальщики?  
— В выживальщики меня с этого света. — вздохнул Тренер. — Кстати, я тебе купил тут.  
С этими словами Тренер наклонился к заднему сиденью, вытащил два бумажных пакета и сгрузил их на колени Рэю. В первом оказалась целая головка сыра.  
— Ты купил мне сыр? — удивился Рэй рассматривая аккуратную этикетку с названием «Саффолк Блю».  
— Все любят сыр. Кстати во втором он же, но нарезка, так что если не понравится, можешь передарить. — выезжая на дорогу произнёс Тренер. — Ещё там клубника и моллюски в сливочном соусе. Я подумал, ты проголодался.

Родственники Тренера жили в границах природного заповедника Дедхэм, менее чем в миле от деревушки Хайэм. Чистые светлые домики прятались среди деревьев, изредка отражая краснеющее предзакатное солнце. Микромир со своей размеренной и простой жизнью.  
— Невероятно! — возмущённо задохнулся Тренер.  
Он плавно обогнал идущего вдоль моста грузного мужчину с французским бульдогом и остановился на съезде.  
— Ты же вчера по телефону помирал! — крикнул Тренер, опустив стекло.  
— Вчера помирал, сегодня — нет! — также прокричал мужчина неспешно идя к машине. — можно подумать ты бы приехал, если бы я не помирал.  
— Да, через неделю. Как мы и договаривались. — уже спокойным голосом произнёс Тренер.  
— Эхм. — не то кашлянул, не то что-то сказал, очевидно, дядя Тренера.  
Он подошёл к машине, поднял радостно лающего бульдога и почти всунул его в салон, чтобы Тренер его погладил. Рэй же смог внимательнее разглядеть мужчину: серый спортивный костюм, наследственные выразительные брови, толстую пачку газет под подмышкой и угрожающего вида сигару в зубах.  
— Не помню, чтобы тебе врач такое выписывал. — оторвавшись от слюнявого пса, указал на сигару Тренер.  
— Засуди меня. — фыркнул дядя, выдохнул дым, не вынимая изо рта сигары и, убрав собаку, наклонился к окну. — Вижу, ты не только садовую утварь везёшь.  
— Это Рэймонд. Рэй, это мой дядя Фред. — представил Тренер их друг другу.  
— Приятно. Отрадно, что Джеймс в кои-то веки привёз не своих оголтелых бабуинов.  
— Знаешь что.  
— Что?  
— Мы поехали! Я бы предложил тебе присесть, но места, как видишь, нет.  
— Да уж не развалимся с Бесом. Езжай давай. — махнул им вслед Фред.  
Тренер выехал на дорогу продолжая возмущённо качать головой. Рэй улыбнулся.  
— Пса твоего дяди зовут Бес?  
— Вообще, Буябес. Потому что ну... французский бульдог. — усмехнулся Тренер.  
— Забавно.  
Возле фермы их уже встречала тётя Тренера. Сухая стройная дама с собранными в толстый пучок волосами. Она стояла у открытых ворот, одетая в джинсовый комбинезон, на поясе которого были закреплены секатор и перчатки.  
— Джеймс, как я рада, что ты приехал! — она улыбалась и обнимала Тренера, стараясь при этом не испачкать его землёй с собственной одежды. — Сколько мы тебе должны за покупки?  
— Даже и думать забудь. — нахмурился Тренер. — Вот, лучше познакомься. Это Рэймонд.  
— Можно, просто Рэй.  
— Добро пожаловать, Рэй. — нежно улыбнулась тётушка. — Зови меня просто Элис.

К тому моменту как Фред доковылял до фермы, они успели разгрузить машину и устроиться в гостиной в доме. Элис рассказывала Тренеру, как дядя справляется после операции по удалению грыжи, а Рэй разглядывал гостиную, ожидая когда остынет чай. Никак иначе семейной особенностью Мёрфи было пить кипяток.  
Фред и Буябес зашли в дом, тут же наполняя его звуками. Бес радостно повизгивал, пытаясь одновременно приласкаться к Тренеру и обнюхать Рэя. Фред же будто пытался выбить звук из всего, что его окружало: скрипнул половицами, громко плюхнул газеты об стол, стукнул ящиком тумбочки, громко вздохнул.  
— А чего, чай уже выпили? — протараторил он, заглянув в полупустую кружку Тренера. — На вот, сходи посмотри, у нас трансформатор чёт щёлкает.   
— Так вызовите электрика.  
— На кой нам электрик, если есть ты. — настойчиво протягивая Тренеру кейс с инструментами упёрся Фред.  
Тренер закатил глаза, недовольно поднялся с дивана и, подхватив кейс, направился к лестнице в подвал.  
— Ну, — звонко хлопнул в ладоши Фред, — жопа-то, наверное, с дороги совсем плоская стала! Прогуляемся по ферме?  
У Рэя дёрнулась щека.  
— Фред, ты шумишь. — мягко упрекнула Элис и повернулась к Рэю — Милый, сиди спокойно, если хочешь.  
— Нет, я бы осмотрелся. Тре… Джеймс, говорил что-то о козочках.  
Рэй аккуратно отставил блюдце с кружкой на старый деревянный столик и поднялся с кресла.  
— Хорошо. Там в коридоре висит красная фланелевая куртка Джеймса, можешь надеть её и сапоги любые, какие подойдут. 

Ферма, по меркам виденных Рэем, была небольшой, но при этом очень уютной. За основным двухэтажным оштукатуренным домом с широкой террасой на заднем дворе, находился скромный сад и несколько низких каменных построек, некоторые из которых заросли плющём. Пройдя мимо сада и ухоженных кустов, они оказались среди длинных амбаров и соответствующих ферме запахов.   
— Здесь у нас стойла, правда наша только одна корова. — начала рассказывать Элис. — Мы сдаём стойла в аренду знакомым из деревни. И им незачем содержать целое здание ради одной-двух лошадей.   
— А Томсин Эдвардс задерживает оплату. — пробубнил Фред.  
— Да и нашей коровке не скучно. — пропустила мимо ушей его замечание Элис.  
Они не стали заходить в стойла, прошлись рядом. Фред с грустью посмотрел на блоки сена, лежащие рядом со зданием, взял вилы и недовольно потыкал в них.  
Из-за угла вышел Тренер, отряхивая кроссовки от налипшего сена. Подошёл к Рэю, с улыбкой подёргал за рукав свою на нём куртку.  
— Тебе хорошо. — произнёс Тренер огладив плечо Рэя до локтя.  
— Да, мне идёт красный цвет, — кивнул Рэй, стараясь не думать насколько ему шли именно вещи Тренера. Не вспоминать позаимствованную однажды толстовку с оскорбительной надписью, которая так и лежала дома у Рэя и иногда даже надевалась.  
— Особенно он идёт твоему замёрзшему носу. — фыркнул Тренер.  
Рэй было открыл рот для ответной колкости, но между ними вклинился дядя Фред, оттеснив Тренера в сторону.  
— Разобрался с трансформатором? — довольно улыбнулся он.  
— Угу. Только всё же вызови профессионала. Пусть поверит.  
— Где я тебе его возьму?   
— Томми Флинн?   
— Тоже мне, нашёл профессионала!  
— Он уже сорок лет электрик.  
— Двадцать из которых он не помнит.  
Семейные препирательства с ирландским говором выглядели забавно. Рэй не сдержал смешок.   
— Такие громкие, да? — шепнула стоящая рядом Элис.  
Рэй только кивнул, оставляя комментарии про определённую громкость Тренера при себе.  
Фред же уже начал толкать племянника в сторону стойл приговаривая про «голодных лошадок» и подталкивая под руку вилы.  
— А куда Эшли делся?  
— Он поступил в университет в Клочестере, так что мы теперь без помощника. — вздохнула Элис. — Чудесный мальчик, его родители пару лет назад переехали в Хайэм. — пояснила она Рэю. — Заняться тут особо нечем, так что он помогал нам ухаживать за животными, даже корову доил.  
— Да, а теперь в Клочестере девок мнёт за…  
— Да перестань ты меня пихать! — взбрыкнул Тренер.  
— А ты перестань телиться и иди сено лошадям принеси! — тем же тоном проворчал Фред.  
Элис закатила глаза и потянула Рэя в другую сторону от стойл, к невысокому загончику среди густого зелёного газона. За ним носилась целая стайка козочек разного размера.  
Две крупных взрослых козы, которых Рэй заметил не сразу, флегматично лежали у забора, позволяя самым маленьким запрыгивать на себя.  
— У нас в этом году полный дом, — рассказывала Элис, пропуская в Рэя в загон первым и плотно прикрывая калитку. — Лу в этом году родила четверых. Ещё начальная школа в Нейленде двух отдала, кажется у них некому стало за ними ухаживать и в зоопарке школы оставили только курочек. А вот эту малышку нам ребятня из Торингтона притащила, говорят, на дороге нашли. Мы развесили объявления, но без толку.  
Элис подняла на руки маленькую звонко блеющую козочку и передала её Рэю. Он едва не запутался в её длинных ногах. Козочка издала недовольный короткий звук, дёрнула ушами и затихла.  
Рэй погладил её по короткой пушистой шёрстке, по ещё безрогой голове, почесал под ухом. Козочка ответила довольным блеянием и извернувшись лизнула его пальцы. Рэй усмехнулся и продолжил гладить мягкую шерсть. Очень умиротворяюще.  
Элис рассказывала о ферме, не прерываясь даже когда наливала воду в поилку или ловила бойких козлят в попытке осмотреть копыта.  
— А здесь наши овцы: Мюриель, Миртл и Мириам. — махнула рукой Элис у другого края забора. — Бедные старушки, надо будет их подстричь.  
Три взрослые овечки, белые и пушистые, как плюшевое одеяло, лениво щипали траву, не обращая на них никакого внимания.  
Элис бодро перелезла через забор и направилась к поилке. Рэй почувствовал восхищение, для своего возраста она была очень бойкой и энергичной. Элис сняла крышку с большой бочки и принялась вычёрпывать воду в поилку.  
Рэй опустил козочку на землю, но та, недовольная таким раскладом, попыталась запрыгнуть обратно.  
— Ну-ну, крошка, обещаю ещё вернуться. — он погладил её ещё раз по головке и перелез через забор вслед за Элис. — Помочь?  
— Было бы чудесно, милый!  
Так Рэй и сам оказался вовлечен в фермерскую жизнь. Налить воды, насыпать зерно курам и уткам, собрать яйца и никуда не вляпаться.  
Последний хлев в экскурсионного-рабочем списке Элис оказался со свиньями.  
— А это наша Хэмми, — махнула Элис в сторону слишком знакомой свиньи, первой пришедшей к корыту со свежим кормом.   
Рэй ухватил за дужку съехавшие вслед за нервно дёрнувшимся глазом очки.  
Розовая вислобрюхая свинья с тёмной спинкой похрюкивая хрустела смешанным со злаками яблоками, пока Рэй пытался выгнать из памяти небезызвестное видео, где Хэмми досталась главная женская роль.  
— Она очень приветливая девочка. — продолжила рассказывать нежным голосом Элис, погладив свинью по голове. — Любит когда её гладят. Правда не так давно перестала давать чесать себя по брюшку.   
— Интересно, с чего бы это. — кисло вставил тихо подошедший к ним Фред.  
Сказал он это с таким каменным лицом, что Рэй понял: он знает.  
С оставшимися двумя свиньями Рэй знакомился уже с меньшим энтузиазмом, желая поскорее найти Тренера. Или лучше вернуться обратно к козочкам и умиляться им до тех пор, пока они не вытеснят воспоминания о том проклятом видео.  
— Думаю, Рэй насмотрелся на обитателей фермы, может уже пойдём, покормим дорогих гостей? — предложил Фред.  
— Какой ты учтивый хозяин. — улыбнулась Элис, мягко взяв мужа под руку. — Но мясной пирог всё равно тебе нельзя.  
— Но душечка, я неделю жил на больничной еде!  
— Я носила тебе передачки, Фредерик, не ной, — всё с той же добродушной улыбкой укорила мужа Элис.  
Они вернулись в дом и пока Фред, бубня под нос, расставлял разномастные чашки на кухонном столе, а Элис резала домашний пирог на такие огромные куски, что стоило бы начать волноваться за свой желудок, Рэй поднялся на второй этаж.  
Тренер как раз переодевался, меняя привычную клетку на лёгкий зеленый свитер. Рэй не удержался и прислонил холодные ладони к бокам, провёл по животу, обнимая, чувствуя, как стайка мурашек разбегалась под руками.  
— Оу-оу-оу, ну ты и ледышка! Тепло же. — вздрогнул Тренер, тем не менее не вырываясь. — Как тебе ферма? — широко улыбаясь спросил он.  
— Я познакомился с Хэмми, — игнорируя вопрос поделился Рэй  
— А это... да.  
— Твой дядя в курсе... всего?   
— Конечно он в курсе, Рэй. — Тренер повернулся к Рэю лицом, вскинув брови. — Он стоял рядом, с ружьём, готовый в любой момент выстрелить, если будет хоть намёк на то, что Большой Дэйв позволяет себе нечто большее, чем дрочка об брюхо...  
— Меня сейчас стошнит. — честно признался Рэй.   
— Представь каково было нам.   
— Теперь, когда я её знаю, это видео ещё ужаснее.  
— Можешь купить Хэмми самых дорогих сочных яблок. Мы так месяц её после этого всего баловали.  
Рэй тихо посмеялся. Они продолжали стоять почти в объятиях друг друга, Тренер погладил Рэя по плечам, поскрёб ногтем шов на куртке, задумавшись о чём-то своём. Рэй гладил его по бокам, ладони согрелись. Внутри у него тоже что-то отогрелось и искало выход с самой свадьбы Энни.  
Тренер переместил ладони на лицо Рэя, погладил большими пальцами скулы и притянул к себе. Поцелуй вышел уютный. Мягкий и осторожный, отдающий наивностью и подростковой влюблённостью.  
Их прервало вежливое покашливание.  
— Ужин на столе, если вы… проголодались. — усмехнулась Элис.  
— Хорошо, мы сейчас спустимся. — кивнул Тренер, не отпуская Рэя.

Ужин вышел очень семейный, если бы не родители Турецкого, Рэй и забыл бы что это такое. Элис всё пыталась подложить Рэю добавки, приговаривая о том, какой он худой. Фред рассказывал истории из своей юности и детства Тренера, заставляя последнего краснеть. Рэй не сдерживаясь смеялся и даже потом, лёжа в кровати в выделенной им с Тренером комнате, продолжал легко улыбаться.  
Он проверил рабочую и личную почту. Те гости, кто фотографировал на свадьбе сами, решли собрать свой альбом «ужасных свадебных фотографий» и сделать рассылку. Рэй уже предчувствовал, что Турецкий будет звонить ему и ржать в трубку над каждой фотографией.  
Он отложил телефон, сполз на подушке, пытаясь устроится поудобнее. Кровать им досталась широкая и массивная, но к сожалению, ещё и скрипучая.   
— Ну как твой тик, успокоился? — спросил Тренер, дождавшись, когда Рэй уляжется к нему лицом.  
В комнате было темно. В отличии от города, наполненного фонарями, свет которых пробивался даже сквозь шторы, здесь светили только маленькие фонарики в саду и звёздное небо.  
— Да, но кое-чего всё же не хватило.  
— Чего же?  
Рэй не ответил, придвинулся ближе, слепо находя рот Тренера. Прижался, лизнул в губы. Приподнялся, позволяя Тренеру просунуть руки и обнять себя за талию. И всё под противный скрип старого дерева.  
— Чёртова кровать, — зло выдохнул Рэй, но продолжил целовать Тренера.  
Одеяло тяжёлое, тёплое, под ним быстро стало жарко. Широкая футболка совсем сбилась к рёбрам, рукава неудобно собрались под подмышками. Тренер уже прошёлся ладонями по спине Рэя, залез под пояс боксеров, крепко сжимая ягодицы. Рэй от этого простого действия тихо застонал. Надеялся, что тихо.  
Он перевернулся, навис над Тренером. Кровать жалобно скрипнула.  
— Чёрт. Я чувствую себя школьником.  
— Из-за скрипящей кровати?  
— Да, и из-за того, что твои тётя с дядей спят в соседней комнате. — последние слова Рэй судорожно выдохнул, потому что руки Тренера не переставали мять его задницу, то и дело сухо проходясь по сжатому анусу. — Боже, надеюсь, ты прихватил хотя бы смазку.  
— Тебя уже перестал смущать скрип кровати, способный перебудить весь дом?  
— Трахаться можно не только на кровати. В комнате есть просто чудесное... кресло.  
Рэй сильнее навалился на Тренера, поцеловал, вылизывая языком, принимая ответную ласку.  
Кровать снова издала звук погибающего кита.  
— О боже. На кресло, сейчас же! — громким шёпотом приказал Рэй.  
Они выбрались из постели, стараясь ничего не задеть и не уронить, перебудив тем самым весь дом. Тренер достал из дорожной сумки смазку с презервативами, подсветив себе фонариком на телефоне. У кресла он будто задумался, скинул на пол подушки, пока Рэй стягивал с себя футболку с трусами.  
— Вставай коленями на подушки и обопрись на кресло, — прошептал Тренер, подталкивая Рэя и одновременно целуя в шею.  
Рэй сделал как он просил. Тренер потянул его за бёдра на себя, вынуждая сильнее развести ноги и прогнуться. Сначала были горячие руки, ласковые движения по спине от лопаток до пояснице. Ладони Тренера легли на ягодицы, аккуратно развели в сторону. Большими пальцами Тренер помассировал дырку, а следом прижался к ней ртом.  
— Боже, блядь, — выдохнул Рэй.  
Влажный язык лизнул широко, покружил по краям дырки, ткнулся пару раз на пробу внутрь. Тренер часто вылизывал его и каждый раз Рэй плавился как масло. К языку присоединились пальцы, сменяли его, массировали сжатые края. Более грубые на контрасте с мягким языком, более настойчивые. Тренер выдавил смазку, щедро заливая ей анус и яйца Рэя, и собственные пальцы, тут же проталкивая два на фалангу, разминая. Он растягивал Рэя одной рукой, второй поглаживая по бедру и боку. Прижимался горячими поцелуями к пояснице.  
Рэй обхватил ладонью собственный сочащийся смазкой член, начиная дрочить в том же ритме, что двигались в нём пальцы Тренера. Уже три. Они растягивали, заполняли, массировали простату. Рэй перехватил член у основания.  
— Давай уже, Джеймс! — требовательно произнёс Рэй и почувствовал горячий выдох на собственной пояснице.  
Тренер оторвался от него, зашуршал упаковкой от презервативов. Слишком долго.  
— Надо было включить ночник. — прошептал Тренер, снова массируя пальцами анус Рэя, проверяя. — Я бы мог видеть тебя. Как ты выгибаешься, все твои линии, светлую кожу. В приглушённом свете ты словно мраморная статуя.  
Слова Тренера, будто ещё одна пара рук, ласкали Рэя, нежно гладили. Он судорожно выдохнул, снова начиная себе дрочить. Почувствовал лёгкий поцелуй между лопаток ровно в середине старой татуировки и прижатую к дырке головку. Тренер входил в него короткими толчками. Затем одним слитным движением назад и снова вперёд. Рэй схватился свободной рукой за обивку кресла, подаваясь вслед за движениями Тренера.   
В комнате было прохладно, но тело покрылось испариной. Рэю стало жарко от горячих рук Тренера, от тепла разливающегося внизу.   
— Стой, стой… подожди… — прошептал Рэй, не думая, что Тренер его услышит, но тот замедлился почти останавливаясь. — Давай на кресле. Не хочу обкончать мебель в ответ на гостеприимство.  
Тренер не сдержал смех, хоть и пытался оставаться тихим. Он вышел из Рэя и помог ему подняться. Кресло было достаточно широким и устойчивым, чтобы они могли удобно устроится и не свалиться в процессе. Рэй упёрся коленями в сиденье кресла, руками в плечи Тренера и стал медленно опускаться на его член. Тренер только поддерживал Рэя под бёдра и глубоко дышал, иногда срываясь на выдохе, но через пару минут размеренного темпа начал и сам поддавать бёрами. Резко, нетерпеливо.  
Теперь уже Рэю не хватало света. Чтобы видеть тёмные глаза Тренера, его приоткрытый рот, напряжённо сведённые брови. Рэй застонал от желания, слепо ткнулся в лицо Тренера, в попытке найти губы. Тренер помог, нашёл его первым, поцеловал как оголодавший. До нехватки воздуха, до сбитого пульса, пил его стоны как свой долбанный кипяток.  
Оргазм накрыл неожиданно, резко, как лопнувший шарик. Тёплая волна прошлась от макушки до самых пяток, выкрутила и высушила его до остатка, выбивая из горла последний беззвучный стон.  
Тренер отстал от него всего на несколько секунд. Уже отойдя от собственного оргазма, Рэй чувствовал как сокращался внутри него член Тренера.  
— Хочу чтобы в следующий раз ты кончил в меня… без презерватива, — прошептал Рэй, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Тренера, прижимаясь щекой к его виску.  
— Ты ненасытный демон! — громким шёпотом ответил Тренер, с силой обнял Рэя за талию, поцеловал в шею, ключицу. — мой личный инкуб. Боже, Рэй…  
Рэй тихо рассмеялся. Да, это точно про него и он хотел Тренера только себе.

Утром, когда Рэй проснулся, Тренер ещё спал. Обнимал подушку, недовольно отвернувшись от начинающего проникать сквозь неплотно запахнутые шторы солнца. Рэй придвинулся ближе, с интересом рассматривая расслабленное во сне лицо. Хотелось разбудить Тренера поцелуями. Начать с носа, поцеловать в самый кончик, в ресницы, скулы и уголок губ. Чтобы едва проснувшийся Тренер сам потянулся за полноценным поцелуем.  
А ещё хотелось курить.  
Рэй осторожно поднялся с постели, стараясь не будить Тренера. Кровать всё же неприятно скрипнула, но Тренер продолжил спать. Рэй не стал снимать футболку в которой спал, просто натянул поверх висевшую на стуле вчерашнюю красную куртку, надел джинсы и тихо спустился на первый этаж.   
Забрал сигареты из своего плаща, который так и провисел в коридоре. Он прошёл на кухню и выпил стакан воды, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить первую сигарету. Вымыл за собой стакан и вышел на летнюю веранду.   
Там, облокотившись на перила, стоял Фред и прикуривал сигару.  
— Доброе утро. — немного хрипло поздоровался Рэя.  
Фред вздрогнул, деревянные перила под ним жалобно скрипнули.  
— Боже, меня чуть удар не хватил. Мыши производят больше шума, чем ты. — пробурчал он. — Доброе утро.  
— Поделитесь огнём? — кивнул Рэй на спички, сдерживая усмешку на то, как воровато Фред оглянулся на вход в дом, явно проверяя не выйдет ли кто-то ещё.  
Тот кивнул, протянул Рэю спичечный коробок, сам в это время с блаженством затягиваясь и выдыхая в утренний прозрачный туман плотный дым.  
Рэй от него не отставал. Сигаретный дым горчил на языке.  
— И что, Джеймс не ругается на тебя? — хитро прищурившись спросил Фред.  
Рэй недоуменно поднял брови.  
— На это? — кивнул он на зажатую между пальцев сигарету. Он конечно видел как иногда Тренер гонял Карапузов за курево, но это ведь были Карапузы. Рэй пожал плечами.  
— Вот засранец. — вздохнул Фред.  
— Кто засранец? — раздалось за их спинами. Тренер, ещё немного заспанный, вышел на веранду, потирая лицо.  
— Ты! Ты засранец! — обвинительно ткнул в его сторону сигарой Фред.   
Тренер только смешно фыркнул, удобно устроился между ними возле перил и забрал у Рэя начатую сигарету. Ужасная вредная привычка, но Рэю нравилось смотреть как Тренер курил.  
— Двойной засранец! — пробурчал Фред.  
Рэй удобно привалился к плечу Тренера, устроив на нём голову. Утренний туман понемногу отступал вместе с лёгкой прохладой трогавшей пальцы Рэя. Утреннее солнце окрашивало горизонт золотом и Рэй подумал, что было действительно здорово взять ещё два дня выходных и провести их здесь с Тренером. Или поехать куда-нибудь ещё. Например, в полноценный отпуск на Шетландских островах. Они ведь могли поехать в отпуск вместе… как друзья?  
В горле что-то заскребло. Рэй поднял голову с плеча Тренера, тут же теряя тепло, и забрал из его рта сигарету, касаясь губ подушечками пальцев.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты мне не всю плешь проел, а Рэймонду даже малюсенькой лекции не прочитал, — никак не мог успокоится от такого предательства Фред.  
— Рэй взрослый рассудительный человек.  
— Я вообще-то тоже!  
— Тогда почему ты ноешь как ребёнок?  
— Невероятно. И для этого я тебя растил, кормил с ложечки и катал на плечах?   
— Как по-разному мы помним моё детство.  
— Опять ты про тот случай. Ладно, может я ною как ребёнок, зато ты ведёшь себя как оный. Вынь голову из жопы и последую моему совету!  
— Не лезь не в своё дело, старик! — совсем по-волчьи клацнул зубами Тренер.  
— Аргх, молодёжь, — Фред махнул на них рукой, сунул сигару в зубы, и подхватив Буябеса подмышку, ушёл в дом, не переставая при этом что-то бормотать на гаэльском.  
— Надеюсь он тебя сейчас не проклял, — задумчиво протянул Рэй, с удивлением обнаружив как собственная ладонь гладила предплечье Тренера.  
— Нет, он просто вредничает.  
— Ты тоже знаешь гаэльский?   
— Немного. — кивнул Тренер, перевёл внимательный взгляд с горизонта на Рэя. — Fhéachann tú cosúil le ghrian.  
— И что это значит?  
— Да так, глупости всякие. Пойдём, поможем тёте Элис приготовить завтрак.


	5. Финал. But when I have you in my arms, baby, you know I just can't get enough

Тренер позвонил в четверг, сообщил, что нашёл квартиру и все документы готовы. А воскресенье он получит ключи и готов переезжать.   
— И если у тебя нет никаких планов, не хотел бы ты… приехать на новоселье?  
— Обязательно. С меня сладкое и вино? — уточнил Рэй, пока проверял присланный Тренером новый адрес квартиры. — Да ты шутишь?!  
— Что?  
— Просто признай, что не хотел уезжать далеко от своей шаурмы.  
— Вовсе нет, это случайность. Хоть и приятная.  
Рэй закатил глаза, пусть даже Тренер этого и не видел.  
— Конечно, случайность. — усмехнулся Рэй — Ладно, до воскресенья.

Только в воскресенье Рэй понял, что не спросил, сколько ещё людей будет присутствовать на вечеринке по поводу переезда. Наверняка Карапузы, может быть Чаза и друзья из зала.   
Тренер вроде бы упоминал, что вещи собирался перевозить в этот же день с самого утра, а значит отвлекать звонками, пожалуй, не стоило. Положившись на свои логические умозаключения, Рэй купил две бутылки белого вина. Должно хватить. Карапузы и сами могли обеспечить себя пивом. А вот за сладким на компанию от семи человек решил заехать в кафе Турецкого.  
Посетителей для воскресного дня в кафе было ещё немного: несколько парочек за столиками и одна девушка у витрины, внимательно изучающая в меню с напитками. Привычный лёгкий интерьер цвета пастилы в этот раз оказался разбавлен бирюзовыми мягкими стульями и диванчиками. Только круглые мраморные столики остались из прежнего набора.  
— Новая мебель? — спросил Рэй, ощупывая обивку стула.  
— И тебе здравствуй. — кольнул Турецкий. — Да, решили освежить интерьер. Знакомый Томми распродавал дизайнерскую мебель с огромной скидкой. Надо теперь стойку бы перекрасить.  
— Могу подогнать отличного колориста.  
— Ой, да брось. Итак, чем я могу тебя порадовать сегодня? — улыбнулся Турецкий радушно раскинув руки.  
— Я возьму с собой.  
— Что за повод?  
— Новоселье у Тренера.  
— Будете вдвоём? — поиграв бровями уточнил Турецкий.  
— Это вряд ли.  
Рэй подошёл к витрине со сладостями. Ровные ряды тарталеток, эклеров, кексиков выглядели очень аппетитно.   
— И всё же.   
— Он сегодня перевозит вещи. Думаю, Карапузов не избежать.  
— Их всегда можно отравить и остаться вдвоём.  
Рэй недовольно выдохнул, оставляя на стекле витрины запотевший след.  
— Опять начинаешь?  
Уверенность Турецкого, в том что они с Тренером два влюблённых идиота, взлетела до небес, когда Рэй умудрился неосторожно упомянуть о поездке на ферму. Так что ему ещё неделю пришлось терпеть рандомные сообщения Турецкого с описанием сюжетов слащавых романтических фильмов. Где-то там в планах у него наверняка было забросать Рэя картинками постеров к этим самым фильмам, где поверх лиц главных героев криво приклеены фотографии Рэя и Тренера.  
Это всё отдавало бредом. Они с Тренером едва ли тянули на каких-нибудь мучающихся чувствами журналистку и юриста. Вот примерно это и стоило сказать Турецкому. Рэй оторвался от разглядывания сезонных эклеров, вызывавших слюноотделение даже у плотно наетых людей.  
— Ну хочешь, я тебе на них топпингом напишу «Будешь со мной встречаться?» и варианты ответов «да», «конечно» и «всенепременно»?  
— Всенепременно? Это сколько тебе эклеров понадобится чтобы такое написать?  
— Всего один. Я прошёл курсы кулинарной каллиграфии.  
— Что, правда?  
— Нет.  
— Ты меня специально доводишь?  
Турецкий оскалил зубы в улыбке, подмигнул длинноногой блондинке, закончившей с меню напитков и теперь рассматривающей кейкпопсы, и довольный облокотился на стойку. Рэй раздраженно вздохнул.  
— Эти отношения так не работают.  
— Какие?  
— Наши. Ты набиваешь шишки, а я бегу прикладывать к ним холодный компресс.  
— Это было до того как ты завёл себе трах-друга и влюбился в него.  
— Трах-друга? — повторил Рэй приподняв брови.  
— Не суть. Смысл в том, что в кои-то веки, это ты набил шишку, а я — преуспевающий бизнесмен, спешу тебе на помощь. — гордо произнёс Турецкий, снова метнув взгляд в сторону блондинки. — Дай мне насладиться моментом.  
Не дав Рэю возможности вставить шпильку, Турецкий скрылся за дверью в кухню и вернулся через две минуты (за которые Рэй успел нетерпеливо дёрнуть ногой не менее ста раз) с целым подносом новых эклеров. Выбрал четырнадцать самых красивых и любовно запаковал их для Рэя, напоследок перевязав коробку молочной лентой. Подумал. Вытащил откуда-то веточку эвкалипта и закрепил её к ленте.  
— Ты что, пытаешься повторить со мной сюжет «Реальной любви»?  
— Чего?  
— Ничего.  
Рэй подхватил коробку нежного персикового цвета и наклонился к очарованному покупательницей Турецкому.  
— Наслаждайся поворотом в наших отношениях сколько влезет. — доверительно прошептал он. — А вот эта блондинка, которой ты усиленно улыбаешься, сожрёт тебя и не подавится!  
Громко пожелав «доброго дня» всем и никому, Рэй вышел из кафе. Он залез в машину, аккуратно пристроил коробку на пассажирское сиденье рядом и уткнулся лбом в руль. Может, Энни вместе с букетом на свадьбе передала ему своё ромкомовское проклятие? Поэтому все мысли переклинило на том моменте на террасе? Когда хотелось просто остаться там, в тёплых объятиях Тренера.  
Рэй поднял голову и посмотрел на время. Три часа дня. Он отписался Тренеру, что выезжает и собирался уже отложить телефон, как тот пиликнул входящим сообщением от Турецкого. В сообщении оказалось всего лишь две фотографии. Они с Тренером на свадьбе, танцуют и целуются. Так вот что хотел Турецкий от фотографа. Зараза.  
Рэй пролистнул фотографии вперёд-назад пару раз, выдохнул через рот и сжал переносицу под очками. Посидел так минуту, ещё раз посмотрел фотографии, увеличив их лица и, не став ничего отвечать Турецкому, завёл машину.  
Рефлексировать и мучиться чувствами как подростка у Рэя в планах не было. Он уже умел говорить словами через рот, тем более что в его практике переговоров были вещи и посложнее обсуждения чувств и отношений. Единственной проблемой было то, что Рэй сам с собой не мог договориться к чему он собирался затеять разговор. Их «не отношения» работали и так. Они трахались, вместе спали, завтракали, гуляли (теперь вот даже ездили на выходные к родственникам!) всё по мере свободного расписания обоих. Стоило ли поднимать разговор, который мог всё сломать?  
Они с Тренером были взрослыми людьми, каждый со своей выстроенной сеткой жизни, со своими привычками и заботами, менять которые вряд ли собирались они оба. С другой стороны, они никогда не обсуждали в какой плоскости находились их отношения, не давали друг другу обещаний и условий тоже не ставили. Ни про секс, ни про чувства. Да, это можно было обозначить как простой уточняющий разговор. Выяснить, как их отношения видел Тренер, а там по ситуации. Возможно, его всё устраивало, как есть и вообще, Рэй не единственный с кем Тренер «дружил».  
Последняя мысль настолько обожгла холодом внутренности, что Рэй чуть не пропустил нужный поворот. Думать о Тренере так, было не приятно. Гораздо приятнее было вспоминать, как Тренер, несмотря на усталость после длинного дня, никогда не отменял встречи. Просто переносил в более уютное место. Устраивал себя и Рэя с чашками чая на диване и рассказывал забавные истории, те что с ним произошли и те, что он услышал от Карапузов. Потом внимательно слушал Рэя, иногда разминая ему ступни (когда Рэй и сам был в достаточно убитом состоянии).

Рэй проехал мимо Пентовиля, бросив короткий взгляд на её грязно-белые стены и зарешётченые окна. Он как-то навещал там одного знакомого, когда тот ещё не внёс залог. Впечатления остались так себе.  
Дом Тренера находился чуть дальше за перекрестком, новый комплекс зданий, представляющий в плане квадрат с широким внутренним двором, переходящим в общий сквер. Симпатичные кубические дома средней этажности, каждый из которых облицован кирпичом своего цвета, плавно сходились на углу в старое здание Методистской церкви.   
Рэй немного покрутился возле комплекса, решая где лучше припарковаться, обнаружил винный магазин и два студенческих общежития. Припарковавшись, не стал тратить время на осмотр территории, как собирался сделать изначально. Быстро поднялся на пятый этаж и позвонил в дверной звонок.   
Тренер открыл меньше, чем через минуту, растрёпанный, с клубочком пуха на брови.  
— Судя по твоей широкой улыбке, тебя просто разрывает от комментариев.  
— Ты живёшь рядом с тюрьмой, церковью и студенческими общежитиями. Признайся честно, тебе надоели эти Карапузы и ты решил завести новых? — на одном дыхании выпалил Рэй.  
— Ещё шутки будут? — улыбаясь спросил Тренер.  
— Дай мне время и я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю. — кивнул Рэй.  
Тренер усмехнулся и пропустил Рэя в квартиру, забрал у него из рук эклеры с вино и ушёл вглубь квартиры. Прихожая была заставлена подписанными круглым почерком коробками, а полка для верхней одежды, ещё не повешенная, пока сиротливо стояла в углу. Рэй стянул ботинки и последовал за Тренером в кухню-гостиную. Которая была заставлена не меньше прихожей. Зелёный диван стоял посередине, заваленный упакованными вещами, перекрывая выход на террасу. Рядом лежали распакованные, но ещё не собранные стеллаж и комоды. Похоже Тренер предпринял попытку их собрать, пока не приехал Рэй.   
Длинная кухонная столешница тоже оказалась заставлена коробками, только обеденный стол был чистым. На него Тренер аккуратно пристроил эклеры. Рэй заметил, что в квартире кроме них больше никого не было.   
Если, конечно, Карапузы не прятались в других комнатах.  
— А где все? — поинтересовался Рэй, подходя к Тренеру и наконец убирая вредный пух.  
— Все? — удивлённо моргнул Тренер, оглядел квартиру, почесав бровь. — Грузчики уехали где-то час назад.  
— Я больше про клетчатую команду.  
— Соскучился по ним? — усмехнулся Тренер и полез в коробки, очевидно в поисках посуды.   
Рэй, чтобы занять себя чем-то, последовал его примеру и начал распаковывать остальное.   
— Я решил обойтись без них. — продолжил Тренер, вытащив из коробки чайник и, поняв что зарядной подставки там нет, вздохнул и полез в следующую коробку. — После того, как они со своим активным желанием помочь собраться сломали мне кровать.  
— То есть у тебя теперь нет кровати? — Рэй достал из своей коробки две единственные одинаковые кружки.  
— У меня есть матрас. Я вполне неплохо спал так лет с семнадцати до двадцати пяти.  
— Основной упор я бы сделал на часть про «с семнадцати до двадцати пяти».  
— Зато сейчас у меня ортопедический матрас. — поднял брови Тренер и нашёл подставку. Поставил воду кипятиться и заглянул в упаковку эклеров, дёрнул уголком рта и прикрыл крышку обратно.   
— У Турецкого новые сезонные вкусы. Я взял на большую компанию.   
— Тогда ты недооценил аппетиты Карапузов. Если не хочешь зелёный чай, то тебе придётся поискать его в остальных коробках.  
К тому моменту, когда чай нашёлся, а часть предметов расставлена в ящики, Тренер успел вскипятить чайник ещё три раза. Рэй размотал из пузырчатой плёнки два стула и устроившись за обеденным столом, начал медитировать на заварочный чайник. Тренер вынул два эклера, малиновый и фисташковый, и устроил их на одной широкой тарелке.  
— Поделим пополам? — предложил он.  
Рэй согласно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от рук Тренера. Наблюдал, как он резал эклеры и разливал чай. Рэю добавил холодной воды.  
Обеденный стол был достаточно небольшим, чтобы сидящие за ним могли сталкиваться ногами. Рэй вытянул ногу, упираясь ступней в голень Тренера, прошёлся вверх вниз. Понял, что проделывал такое регулярно за завтраком, в попытке согреть голые ступни.  
— О чём задумался? — спросил Тренер, когда Рэй дожевал малиновый эклер.  
— Придумываю новую шутку.   
Разговор будто специально всё не шёл, никак не позволяя Рэю плавно увести его в нужную сторону.  
— И как? — усмехнулся Тренер, укусил половинку фисташкового эклера. Смотрел ожидающе.  
Рэй недовольно выдохнул через нос, прошёлся кончиками пальцев по краю кружки.   
— Ты мне нравишься, — выдал он. — Не как человек.  
Гениально. Очень плавно.  
Тренер, и так начавший пережёвывать эклер медленнее, совсем остановился. Моргнул.  
Рэй снял очки и помассировал глаза.   
— Точнее наоборот. Как человек ты мне нравишься.   
«А как кто не нравится?» — подсказал мозг. Рэй определённо напутал с формулировками, но Тренер спокойно ждал, когда тот выйдет из лабиринта собственных мыслей.   
— Ты нравишься мне. — медленно повторил Рэй, закусив внутреннюю сторону губы. Снова вздохнул и подумал, что стоило просто есть эклеры и радоваться довольной улыбке Тренера.  
— Ты тоже мне нравишься, Рэй. — сказал Тренер, прежде чем Рэй успеет выдать что-то ещё. — Как человек. Если мы оба согласны, что «человек» включает в себе многие понятия.  
Рэй дёрнул губами, удерживая улыбку.  
— Можем составить списки а потом их сверить. — пошутил он. — Мы никогда не обсуждали свои отношения.  
— Не обсуждали. — подтвердил Тренер.  
— И какой у нас план?  
— А обязательно должен быть план?  
Рэй пожал плечами, снова начал жевать губу. Тренер было дёрнулся по обыкновению спасти её от незавидной участи, но вместо этого сложил руки на груди.  
— Ладно, давай пройдёмся по пунктам. Мы начали… своеобразно.  
— По-другому и не скажешь. Ты надеялся, что мы больше не встретимся.  
— Это была тяжелая неделя и ты был настоящей грозной ледышкой.   
— Я был очень предрасположен к общению. — обидно надулся Рэй.  
— Ты был очень деловой, — возразил Тренер. — А я отрабатывал долг пацанов, дальнейшие встречи при таких обстоятельствах виделись менее чем радостным событием.  
— А потом мы потрахались в машине.  
— Да, наше общение сделало крутой поворот, — согласился Тренер. Сделал вид что прикидывал что-то в уме. — Мы спим вместе уже больше полугода…  
— Шесть месяцев и две недели. — уточнил Рэй.  
— Верно. Видимся регулярно не только ради секса месяца три. Ноем друг другу о работе, ходим вместе на абсолютно разные события и-и-и…. я бы сказал, что сейчас самое время решить, насколько серьёзно всё будет дальше.  
— Боюсь, всё уже очень серьёзно. — всё же улыбнулся Рэй, оставив губы в покое.  
— Как бухгалтерского учёт? — наклонился над столом Тренер, доверительно смотря в глаза.   
— Как налоговый отчёт, — склонился к нему Рэй. — Ты же помнишь, что я трудоголик с манией контролировать, если не всё, то многое?  
— А ты помнишь, что у меня на шее пять неуёмных лабрадоров в человеческом обличии? — ответил на это Тренер. — И, как ты верно заметил, я живу рядом с тюрьмой, церковью и студенческими общежитиями, так что их может стать больше.  
— Или меньше, учитывая их постоянное желание свернуть себе шею. — заметил Рэй. — Я люблю в приступе ярости пойти стричь кусты или перемывать посуду. Даже если это ночь.  
— Я забываю книги по всей квартире. Могу случайно даже положить в холодильник.  
— Знаю, я однажды нашёл один такой сюрприз, когда оставался у тебя, — мягко улыбнулся Рэй.   
Это была забавная находка. Рэй хотел взять запасное полотенце и между равно сложенными бельём нашёл «Приятную ночь для убийства» Чейза.  
— Так что? — спросил Тренер, вынул новый эклер из стоящей на столе коробки и повернул его к Рэю.  
На овальной дольке белого шоколадка была надпись «свидание?». Бессовестный Турецкий.  
— Разве свидания не назначают просто ради того, чтобы узнать человека поближе?  
— И хорошо провести время. Можем устроить парочку, чисто чтобы поставить галочки во всех пунктах плана.  
— Мне нравится. Никаких баров Микки, выберем место, где оба не были? Может оно окажется ужасным. — мечтательно протянул Рэй.  
— Или прекрасным. Я могу прийти с цветами.  
— И в костюме для особых событий?  
— Да, если тебе хочется.  
Рэю было без разницы, будет Тренер в спортивном костюме или особом, в ресторане или в ужасном кафе, с цветами или шокирующим компроматом.   
— Как насчёт вечера следующей субботы?   
— Субботы? Не слишком ли долго?  
— Как раз. Успеем выбрать тебе новую кровать. — улыбнулся Рэй.  
— Ладно. Ещё одно эклерное гадание? — предложил Тренер, дождался утвердительного кивка от Рэя и вытащил из коробки другой эклер, на котором был кусочек шоколада с надписью «поцелуй?».  
Если бы Рэй мог улыбнуться ещё шире, он бы обязательно это сделал.  
Поцелуй был со вкусом фисташек и малины, сладкий как сахарная вата и тёплый от только что выпитого чая. Тренер проходился языком по губам Рэя, оставляя влажный след, затем мягко прижимался губами. Нежно и легко. Тренер целовал его так же осторожно, как тогда на ферме, до сжимающей за рёбрами нежности. Рэй отвечал неторопливо, не углубляя поцелуй. Теперь они никуда не спешили.


End file.
